A New Life
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: When a girl obsessed with playing Oblivion is thrown into the world of the game ect. Unlike others though, shes insane, evil in her own way and is a bit on the charge right in and think of the consequences later side of things! T for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, I don't own oblivion characters, script, places, monsters or anything else. I only own Ally, David and the rest of her family and friends that possibly may come in at a later time!**

Chapter 1: Irritating Brothers, stupid Dunmer and prison cells  
Ally's POV:

I squinted moving forward ever so slightly. What! I wasn't going to let those stupid bandits see me yet! They'd all come and attack me! I allowed myself a few more steps forward, closing in on them; they wouldn't get away this time!

"Alley" I leapt three foot off my chair and my brother pressed a few buttons while I was recovering from the shock, causing my player to die.

"You suck David!"

"You never get off that game, besides Mum says you have to go out, get some fresh air. Oh, and give me my game back!"

"Oblivion is not your game" I replied trying to calm myself down.

"I'm the one who wanted it"

"I bought it"

"You said I could have it" I punched him in the face at this comment. Eh, doesn't matter about calming, he's my older brother; I'm there to punch, kick, scratch and scream at him.

"I said you could borrow it, now leave before I break your nose again" I replied lazily turning back to my game. I could feel a pulling feeling when I sat; instead of standing up like others would I shrugged it off and started playing. That was when something hard connected with the back of my head and I was pulled in peaceful blackness.

Pain… that was I could feel… then cold… pain and cold… great… my two least favourite things. I felt something trickle down the back of my head. I reached my hand up and felt something warm, then I brought my hand to my nose… I nearly puked at the overpowering smell of blood… curse my brother, he's probably the one who did this. I opened my eyes to see black nothingness. After my eyes had adjusted I saw a window, stone walls and floor, bones and bars.

Pulling together all the strength in my limbs I jumped up and ran for the gate. That's when I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Oooh, aren't you a fair lass" it started. "Your skin is so pale, so pure. And your body is so... strong. Let me guess, a Nord, right?"

"Actually… no, I'm not a Nord!"

"I bet you think you're pretty tough, huh? I bet you can swing a sword and everything."

"Wait a minute; I've never held a sword in my life!"

"Well, it doesn't matter! Not in here. It does no good to fight. But don't worry. The guards always treat the pretty ones nice, right 'til the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Nord!" The voice continued taunting.

"SHUT UP. VALEN DRETH JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT A NORD! I'm a human; to be exact I'm an Aussie, savvy?"

"You look so much like a pretty little Nord. You must be ashamed of where you come from, I don't blame you, you pretty little Nord"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A NORD" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the stupid Dunmer across from me. "I'm an Aussie… an Australian, savvy?" I've been watching too much of Pirates and the Caribbean. I can't help it though; it's like my obsession with other things… and believe me I get obsessed with things **really** quickly!

"Ah… still in denial. Oh well a Nord should be in denial for what they are, though I might get the truth out of you in a few days. You'll probably go mad in her Nord"

"Yes, I'll go mad because of you and because of the lack of air and sun and… food?" I said making it sound more though the latter sounded more question-like. "Anyway, YOU'RE THE REASON I'LL GO INSANE!" Let's just say the screaming fit I was having ended when a guy in armour walked in and told me he'd slit my throat to get some peace. That was when what was going on really hit me. I was in Tamriel. The imperial prison to be exact and I found I couldn't help but hope one thing… that Uriel Septim VII had either already passed through, or this was a different cell! One last thought drifted into my mind as I fell asleep; 'this is all my brothers fault.'

**Hey ya'll, sorry that it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter yet. Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated and so are idea's if anyone has any. Just as a note as I forgot it above she is not a Mary-Sue, you'll realize that in later chapters and she has a small problem of acting on impulse!**

**FaelwenofLothlorien**


	2. Creepy Emperors, mutant rats and bones?

Chapter 2: Creepy Stalker Emperors, mutant rats and piles of bones  
Ally's POV:

When I woke all I heard was Dreth screaming his lungs out about some random thing. Probably how he was going to get out of this rat hole while the guards and I had to stay behind or something. I'd actually gotten used to his continuous ranting and screaming when he wasn't asleep! I told him it'd be his fault that I'd go insane... or am I sane… insane people don't question their sanity so I should be sane!

As his screaming continued I started counting the stones of my cell… 21… 39… 53… wait already counted that one! So I started again! This time I ended up on 68! Great… now I was getting obsessed with counting the stones that imprisoned me here in this… prison? Yes this prison… if you could call it that! I mean, with no offence to the builders of this place, this entire place is… well it's a hole dug under a castle filled with rocks and an iron gate! Not to mention this place is just above the sewers of the city, which means that it smells awful in here!

I gave up on counting the stones pretty soon and turned to my backpack from school which had thankfully come with me… sadly I only realized that after screaming every insult I knew at that stupid Dunmer in the opposite cell, and to think he still has the nerve to call me a Nord! IT'S AN INSULT TO ME! I AM A PROUD AUSTRALIAN! Anyway as I was saying I turned to my bag and pulled out a notebook which I had turned into… well… a scrapbook and another one which was empty. I grabbed my scrapbook first; setting it on my lap I began to draw my cell. By the time I finished an hour probably was already over and I was quite proud of myself! It looked quite realistic! That was the one thing in school that I was good at, drawing!

After admiring my sketch I put the scrapbook back and pulled out a mirror. That was when I noticed how bad I looked. My blood red dress, that once had sleeves was now ripped causing parts of it to fall over my shoulders, which added to the rips at the bottom of it that I had already discovered. Thankfully the dress wasn't skin tight though! My ash-blonde hair was actually quite clean from the fact that I convinced the guards to let me wash it, yet it looked **very **unmanageable! My eyes still had their bright blue gleam though and my lips were still their usual blood red colour. Despite this sounding good it wasn't actually because I had dirt smeared over my cheeks and nose, along with various scratches and bruises all over my body!

One thing was for certain, I wasn't a Sue. Or was I… no, I couldn't be a Sue for various reasons 1. I had cuts and bruises, Sues don't get hurt 2. My hair was knotted, have you _**ever**_ heard of a Sue without perfect hair, I know I certainly haven't and 3. I still don't know how to fight! All Sues and fight naturally. The best I could do was Kung Fu and a bit of karate, but that probably wouldn't come in handy much around here, I mean these guys carried swords and arrows around with them, unless I snuck up on them I would be disembowelled or at least impaled within 3 seconds!

Suddenly footsteps started echoing through the halls of the prison… great… it couldn't be that could it- suddenly my musing was cut short

"My sons...they're dead, aren't they?" a voice said, racking through my brain I quickly realized what was happening... the emperor was coming... that meant... _**NO! THAT IS WHERE I PUT MY FOOT DOWN**_! I will _**NOT**_ go through the rat and goblin infested sewers to find some stupid heir to some stupid emperor from a place I don't come from!

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked" another voice answered the emperor's sad tone

"No, they're dead. I know it" he replied with what seemed like loathing to me... then again he could be in despair... not that I'd know the difference.

"My job right now is to get you to safety" the voice answered again, rather insensitive don't you reckon. She could at least say something about feeling his pain or trying to comfort the poor guy... I mean... emperor, yes that's what he is, an Emperor. I tuned out I really couldn't be bothered to listen to the rest of their debate!

"You ... I've seen you... Let me see your face... You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength" the emperor said causing me to tune in again.

"Are you stalking me? And why are you here?" I asked fearing the fact that I probably knew the answer already!

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell" this isn't good, this isn't good... this means I will have to go through the sewers! Life is so unfair!

"And what have I got to do this?"

"The Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for"

"Ok, anyway you creepy stalker guy, who are you and why do you know me?"

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way" he stated looking right at me, he had one of those strange looks... they creep me out! Besides he didn't even answer my question!

"Ah... well I'm not a citizen of Tamriel. I come from a country called Australia on a planet called Earth ok" I tried to explain yet once again people just seemed to ignore me, this proves I'm not a Sue!

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end" great, just leave a poor teenager with more questions than answers and proof that you probably are a mad, deaf, genius. I say that last bit because even though I swore I wouldn't go down there unless necessary I followed them anyway!

Not minutes later we were attacked by a group of assassins. Instead of standing and fighting like I probably should have done, I ran and hid behind the crazy, deaf, stalker, genius, emperor guy! After the sounds of the fight were over I dared to look out from behind the emperor.

"Are you all right Sire? We're clear for now" a voice called, probably Glenroy, shortly after I took my first step from behind the emperor.

"Captain Renault?" The emperor asked hopefully.

"She's dead. I'm sorry Sire but we have to keep moving" Baurus called out. "I'll watch from here for more of them"

We walked to another door before the emperor turned to me and began speaking again. Suddenly I felt the urge help the assassins kill him as he said "Here you must find your own path. But we will cross paths before the end, I am sure of it."

"Thanks a lot, for nothing" I muttered as he walked through the doors and I heard the click of the lock after they went through.

"NO" a scream came from behind me. I turned to see Baurus running towards the door looking absolutely distraught. "How could they do this? How could they just leave me behind? Me of all people, me! And with an escaped prisoner too?" at this he broke down as I just looked at him.

"Baurus... Baurus... BAURUS FOR GOODNESS SAKES SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT IM SAYING" wow... I had been screaming a lot over the course of the last few days! Probably came from being locked in a dungeon for the past few days!

"Ok" he sniffled.

"Look, it's not the end of the world ok. We will see the emperor again I promise you that, but that the moment we have to worry about keeping ourselves alive. If we die, we won't be able to protect the emperor. So, KILL THOSE RATS COMING AT US" thankfully for me, he did as I said and with one swipe of his sword all three of them were dead! There would definitely be a few minor advantages about having this big cry baby around, wait only one advantage... he could fight! That was a good thing; it would make-up for my lack of skill in that area!

He stood up and walked over to me again after trying his luck banging on the door again. Let's just say that whatever he planed didn't work as he ended up walking towards the giant hole from which the rats had come and waved for me to follow him. Seeing no other options and partially knowing that this would be the only way I followed him. Once we were inside I followed him on his exploration of the area. There was a door on the other side of the... we'll just say room, but sadly it was locked so we continued searching.

"Here" he said handing me a sword, dagger, quiver, shield and bow. "You'll need to defend yourself."

"How am I supposed to defend myself when I don't even know how to use these... these... things!" I pointed at the quiver bow and shield strapped on my back and the dagger and sword hanging on a belt he got from... Captain Renault I believe! Yes, that's her name. I'm so proud of myself, usually I mixed up my own friends names calling Rose Ruby and calling Ruby Roselyn and so on with the cycle of 'R' names, but I remembered the Captains name after knowing her for around 10 minutes or less! It was probably just because of the fancy title though! *sniffle**sniffle*.

"Practice using the bow over at the well"

"They have a well in an area that was behind the walls of a secret passage from the dungeons? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?"

As I expected the only answer that I received was a grunt that barely acknowledged what I had just said. I sighed dramatically grabbing the bow of my back. I moved a fare distance away from my target... which happened to be the basket hanging loosely over a well that probably shouldn't be there in the first place! I mean have you ever heard of a well inside a wall of a secret passage through the prison? NO, it just doesn't happen in real life!

I notched an arrow on my bow and pulled it back. Aiming it like I did while playing it on the computer I released it and watched it fly off my bow. I closed my eyes and waited for the low echoing sound that came when I shot it perfectly. CLANG! I opened my eyes to find that instead of hitting the intended target it flew into the well hitting the metal causing more and more of a racket to occur.

"I'll try to pick the lock" Baurus said eying what I did carefully. "You should probably practice more, you'll need it if we ever get through!" oh, no kidding! I really hadn't noticed!

"Yes, yes I shall" with that I tried it again, it didn't go in the right direction... at all... it went somewhere to the right...

"Curse it!" I heard the cry and turned to Baurus who had now started banging on the door again!

"Oh stop it; you're making enough noise to wake the dead! And what are you cursing?"

"All the lock picks broke" he whined.

"YOU BROKE THE LOCKPICKS! ALL OF THEM!"

"And you said that I would wake the dead!"

"YOU BROKE _**ALL**_ OF THEM?"

"Yes"

"In that case we are going to have to sleep in here, and then we will work out a solution that is probably going to be you dying!"

He gulped. I like the effect my threats have on people! Scaring them is _**way**_ too easy! Probably from threatening my older brother... oh well.

"Yes Miss"

"Good" this would be a _**long**_ day! I didn't deal well with idiots! And I would be stuck with one for how long? I didn't want to know, but with a new day comes a new fortune, which hopefully was getting out of here!

_**Hey ya'll, once again I'm posting and I thank Shadowtree the Awesome One and unknown for reviewing! I'm glad to be writing this as I realize there aren't many of these around and I'm hoping that I will actually get past chapter 10, meaning hopefully I'll complete it! I also wanted to say that constructed criticism is welcome and if anyone has any ideas feel free to send them to me!**_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien **___


	3. Stinky Goblins, zombies and the Emperor?

Chapter 3: Stinky Goblins, zombies and the Emperor... again  
Ally's POV:

I woke up in the darkness, hurray, and here I thought everything that happened was all just a very long dream... or my imagination. But no, my biggest wish just had to come true! Now when I realize I don't really want to be there I am there, with an idiotically-overprotective-of-the-emperor-blade! Not to mention that he really is a big softie that is still very upset with the idea that the emperor left him behind!

I didn't really know what we should do now. It was either turn back and plead for mercy or sit here and starve to death, or die of frustration/boredom… is that even possible?

"I FOUND ANOTHER LOCKPICK; I'M GOING TO RETRY USING IT AGAIN!" Baurus screamed.

"NOOOO!" clink… too late… he broke it… the very last one… I actually started crying at this. Then I stood up, walked over to him and punched him in the face. To my satisfaction, he fell to the ground limply! Ah… the good days… the good days!

Sadly, my joy was short-lived as he woke up an hour later! Geez, what was it with these guys? They just never seem to die! I mean I stabbed him while he was unconscious, but did that kill him? NO! It just woke him up! Life is unfair… no not unfair… it is a cruel, torturous thing that probably designed itself to ruin my life!

"I THINK I SEE A LOCKPICK! I'LL TRY IF IT WORKS!"

"NO! THIS TIME I WILL DO IT, IF YOU REFUSE I'LL… uh… I'll think of something and it isn't going to be pleasant!" I half-screamed half-ordered.

He reluctantly handed 1 lock pick to me muttering something about what his mother would think of him obeying orders given to him by an escaped prisoner. If I were his mother I would keep him locked in his room hidden from humanity to stop him from embarrassing himself… or me! Either that or I'd give him to the chapel with no one around knowing my identity…

I walked towards the door and began my work. Slowly twisting, pulling, turning, and checking… making sure it was all perfect… and that I didn't break the stupid lock pick.

"Are you done yet!" that voice was starting to annoy me! Click, the lock pick broke!

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"What did I do?" he whined.

"You made me break the lock pick! Now you search the pile of bones and then the corpse of the goblin, if you're lucky you'll find more lock picks or a thin piece of metal I could use as a lock pick, if you're unlucky… well… let's leave it at messy!" he gulped and ran in the direction of the bones.

"Nothing" he then ran to the goblin and checked it's pockets. "I found a key!"

"Give it to me knowing you, you'll break that as well!" once again he thankfully did as I asked and handed me the key. It worked! YAY! "You're going ahead" I shoved him in front of me as we walked through the door and a rat charged at us again, what was it with these rats, they're giant, honestly! And I complained about the ones that we sometimes saw at school!

So we ended up walking through the dark corridors in almost complete silence after I threatened him again. Suddenly we heard a moan and I looked in front of me to see a shaking Baurus. What was it now? A corpse, a walking corpse or was it another rat/goblin? I looked out from behind him and saw a corpse, go figure. A mutilated corpse actually, one without a head… or is that his head? I wouldn't know, but that wasn't the scary bit! The scary thing was that it was walking directly at us, at me and at Baurus!

"KILL IT, JUST KILL IT, IT'S EVIL!" I screamed at Baurus, alas, he didn't head my advice… instead he ran and hid behind me! Me of all people! I couldn't fight if my life depended on it… wait… my life does depend on it! It raised its hand to attack me so I instinctively raised my hands to shield my face.

Suddenly I heard a small zoom noise and then a noise of something being hit by… well, something. I also felt my hands suddenly heat up before cooling down a bit. I opened my eyes to see the mutilated corpse on fire!

"Did you do that?" I asked Baurus suspiciously.

"No" he winced.

"Cool, next time you bug me you'll end up like him, savvy?" The only reaction I got from him was a scared look and the fact that he took a step backwards. He also gave me a small nod looking from me to the corpse and then back to me. "Good, now go on, you're leading and next time you will fight, otherwise once again you'll end up like the zombie over there!" needless to say he almost literally ran out from behind me and unsheathed his sword.

"Yes Miss" Geez, I was really starting to like this place!

Not long later we had to fight more goblins; no more like he had to fight more goblins and I fought the goblin sorcerer guy! I mean honestly, don't trust a Baurus to do a girls work, it won't work out well! Unless you give him orders but that doesn't always work as we figured out with the zombie incident!

"I think that was all of them. Let me take a look around" I think Glenroy said as I looked down from a hole in the wall.

"Have you seen the prisoner?" Creepy, stalker, mad, deaf, genius, emperor guy said.

"Do you think she followed us? How could she?" Glenroy asked while I barred Baurus from jumping down, I had also gagged him so he wouldn't alert them to our presence.

"I know she did" the creepy, stalker, mad, deaf, genius, emperor guy said. Wow... I might have to ad intelligent to his list soon!

"Please, sire. We can't stay here. We have to go." Glenroy said in... Exasperation... yes that's the word!

"Not yet, let me rest a moment longer"

"Hi ya'll" I screamed jumping down from the platform thing I was on, Baurus jumped down behind me, still gagged.

"I'll be dammed, it's that prisoner again! Kill her; she might be working with the assassins."

"No she is not one of them. She can help us, she must help us" C.S.M.D.G.E.G said.

"As you wish, Sire" Glenroy said.

"Thanks a lot! I'd rather prefer to stay in one piece and I rather like being alive!"

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"I don't really understand it either, but I'm happy to live! Just don't take of Baurus' gag!"

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?

"The lover" I replied without hesitation.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"Yes, do you want me to help you with that?" once again I was ignored!

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Lover shall sweeten your journey as you confront your fate" wow, great information! Did you notice the sarcasm?

"Can you see my fate? I mean will I die with you or will I live a long life and return back home rather happily. I probably won't but do tell me!"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... to face my apportioned fate, and then fall" he has a wonderful insight on life now, doesn't he?

"Wonderful" I muttered and so we were back to walking... and walking... and walking... that's all we did for a while! Walk... have I mentioned I don't like walking?

And so the emperor died and said he'd defend the emperor's dead body while I took the amulet to Jauffre. Good luck with that happening! I doubted that I really would do it... probably only if I saw Baurus again and mentioned that I hadn't done it yet... even then I have the right to refuse don't I? Apparently not, as everyone around here ignores me!

Anyway after at least an hour I was out in the open air again! The sun was bright and immediately warmed my cold skin, heightened my spirits and filled me with a rush of joy. Now, how to find Weynon Priory? I really didn't know so, instead of heading in a random direction in a ill-fated attempt to find the place, I walked to the water and began swimming in the direction of the giant city in front of me! And who knows, maybe someone there has a map!

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter! Let's just say that there will be a bit more action and I'm actually thinking that Baurus came over a lot more annoying than I expected him to so that's good as I'm trying to make him annoying. Thanks to Lost and Kat who helped me a bit with this chapter and who helped me edit it as well **

**FaelwenofLothlorien **


	4. Maps, maps and red blobs?

Chapter 4: Maps, maps and… red blobs?  
Ally's POV:

I walked through the streets of the Imperial City randomly. What? I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know where in the city I was… so walking seemed like the best idea and when I got to the marketplace I would probably be able to buy a map of this… place for lack of better words. Nope, not the marketplace I thought as I looked around a bit more.

I walked to the gate up ahead, smiled at the guard and walked through to the other area… It was pouring rain on the other side of the gate, in theory this would be impossible, but no, it's a different area so everything is possible now isn't it, the evil guys could've taken over in this area and I doubt that anyone else in the city would notice unless a few lucky people got out alright… which would be highly unlikely but still. I turned my thoughts back to buying a map as soon as I found a place and realised that I was being stupid, very stupid!

I had 1 gold! How I could be so stupid is beyond me, there are a lot more, and I'm not kidding, free things/cheap things around here than there are on Earth but still nothing that could be of use is free here. I started a new list in my head, this time completely different from the last one I had formulated.

How to get money in Tamriel:

Pickpocket

Steal

Join the thieves guild

Beg

Beg to get something for free

Sell the stupid/useless weapons I own for a very, very, very low price

Sell the things in my school bag

I looked at the list over and over again, processing them all slowly and striking most of them off of my list. The striking went something like this:

Pickpocket: I'd alert too many guards, too clumsy, not worth it as I'd easily be caught and why would I do that?

Steal: Have no lock picks after that incident with Baurus, probably fall over everything possible alerting all living creatures in the area.

Join the thieves' guild: Don't want to go back to the Prison; we all know that's how you join the thieves' guild… going to prison!

Beg: I'm not that low, besides my brother would somehow find out and then he'd mysteriously pop up and never let me hear the end of it

Beg for free things: Again I won't go that low!

Sell useless weapons: GOOD IDEA!

Sell the things in my school bag: I only have one word to describe that; MINE!

With that thought out, I went back to attempting to find the Marketplace… I was almost as bad as my cousin… she was geographically challenged… no… she still is geographically challenged! Nothing and absolutely nothing short of a miracle would be able to change that! Truth was, I would have no humour at home if that happened so I was heavily relying on a hope that wouldn't happen that those types of miracles didn't happen! Then again, they might, considering I'm in a computer game, yet, everyone looks real enough and sound different to one another!

Oh well, I was getting off track again! I walked through another gate and it was bright and sunny again! As I walked through people were staring at me, probably due to the fact that my clothes were soaked through on a bright and sunny morning!

"WHAT?" I screamed after 5 minutes, this attracted even more stares… whoops… "IT'S RAINING IN THE ARENA OK!" the people continued looking at me and this made me feel more uncomfortable! What was it with these people; this wouldn't be seen as odd in other places I know, such as my home!

Then a thought struck as I looked up; I WAS IN THE MARKETPLACE! I did my little victory dance again, just like I did after escaping the sewers. This really wasn't helping my case! First off everyone was staring because of my saturated clothes and now because of my dancing! These people really needed to get a personality change/needed to learn to loosen up. The corsets were back breaking and suffocating… or at least that's how they looked and everyone was so… olden days… no, medieval days around here!

The mood was seriously suffocating me! Ah… just where I wanted to be I thought as I ran into a door with a sign. Guess what the sign said… yes… you're probably right. It said in proud letters:

'The First Edition'

Before I caught the crowd's attention again, I walked into the shop with high hopes, yes I still didn't have money… well at least not a lot of money, but maybe if I was lucky I could strike a deal with the shopkeeper… not likely but completely worth a shot!

"Do you have a map?" I asked nervously, nervously? That's child-like isn't it. Then again, it could be the fact that I want to strike a deal or that sword over there…

"Yes"

"How much would that map cost?"

"3 gold" what was it with these people. Only give just enough information so that you know and then shut-up again. I repeat it now. ONCE AGAIN THESE PEOPLE NEED TO GET A LIFE! Ok, now all that's left is to scream it out so they can all hear my complaint… no… too scary… might get sent back to prison and I really don't have enough to pay a bounty…

"Could I have it for 1 gold?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"NO"

"Why can't I?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"It's worth 3 gold"

"Is there anything I could do to get it?"

"Earn money"

"Could I earn it here and then get paid and get the map?"

"Yes"

Around a week later I was the proud owner of a map _**and**_ 3**1** gold! I was proud… so very, very proud of myself and of what I had accomplished.

"This is the area we're in now" he told me as I was about to leave.

"Thanks, oh and what's that green blob?"

"That's where you're supposed to go for your mission, quest or where you want to go"

"Oh, in that case what's the red blob?"

"That's you"

"I'm a red blob?" I asked looking at myself. I didn't look like a red blob, that's unfair!

"No, that's your positioning"

"So the map is being decisive and secretly explaining that it thinks that I'M A RED BLOB!"

_**Hey guys, me again. NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!  
Yes I will write more if you don't review, but not for long. And if anyone wants to be in the story review and tell me the following:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Choice of weapon:  
Personality:  
Description of character:  
Nationality or oblivion race (E.G. bosmer, dunmer, altmer (wow I just realized all elves have mer!))**_

_**Thanks**_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien**_


	5. Questions, Padfoot and Waterfront

Chapter 5: Questions, Padfoot and Waterfront  
Ally's POV:

So after the red blob incident I was left walking through the streets trying to find out where I was and how I was going to get to… Weynon Priory… yes that is what it's called! So that's how I found myself walking through the streets of the Market Place. It was getting rather boring after I had bought food and I still had no idea on how to get out of the city! I mean in the game on the computer you had a little green arrow that showed you where to go, but **no** this was a real world sort of version of the game, which meant no little green arrows showing you where to go! I felt something in my empty pocket and turned around.

Crouching behind me was a teenager that looked around my age; actually he looked about 17 years old if not younger than that. After that I realized that his hand was in my pocket. I just blinked at him.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, impatiently grabbing his wrist and pulling it out of my pocket. Once again I seemed to get no real reply to that question. "Who are you and if you answer I'll… give you some money!"

"Padfoot" the man replied quietly as I pulled out 10 gold coins from my pocket… once again all I had left was 1 gold. I really needed to learn how to make a living here, and to stop being generous to people trying to thieve off me!

"Ok Padfoot, why were you thieving off of me, I mean I'm not exactly the richest person around here!**"** instead of a reply he just seemed to look down, bits of his long brown hair falling in front of his face, concealing it from my view. **"**Fine then, don't answer me! But just so you know, you're officially richer than me now!**"**

"Sorry" I heard voice mumble as I turned around to try and find my way out of here again.

"Don't worry about it**"** I called over my shoulder before turning around. **"**You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Weynon Priory would you, or at least out of the city?**"** he shook his head to my question, resulting in his hair uncovering his ears. An elf, I should've known, I mean most elves were good at sneaking… well at least the wood elves were and my guess was that he was one. I definitely knew that he wasn't a dark elf!

As I walked around I realized that I was being followed, but that didn't bother me at the moment cause I already knew who it was. Since our run in where I gave him the money Padfoot seemed to be following me, and I only caught little glimpses of him when I turned around. He really was a good sneak. He **had** to be a wood elf. High elves aren't good sneaks! I turned into a completely empty alleyway and waited for him to show himself.

"Ok, you can come out; I know you've been following me around!**"** I called out into the direction I came from. Needless to say a shady figure stepped out of the shadows closer than I expected he'd be. Has he thought of joining the Dark Brotherhood? **"**Come on, if you're coming with me you might as well walk beside me instead of sneaking after me!**"**

"Of course**"** he mumbled whilst looking down. My guess was that he was embarrassed at being caught out. He still walked towards me though, stopping when he got to where I was standing.

"Ok do you know how to read a map?**"** I asked simply looking down at the map in my hands. He shook his head, wonderful, my only companion also couldn't read a map… next time I see Mum, if I ever **do** see her again, I'm going to ask her to teach me how it works! **"**Ok, then we're going to have to guess where we're going as I also don't have a clue as to how it works and used to complain every time my Mother tried to teach me how it works!**"**

So that's how I found myself following Padfoot who said he knew his way to one of the main gates. The problem was even if we got to the main gate I wouldn't know which one, all I knew was I was trying to get to the **green** blob from the **red** blob! When I told Padfoot of my theory and idea of how to get there he just gave a darkish chuckle and his eyes seemed to sparkle with an almost well hidden, yet clearly to me, amused look. They also seemed a bit mischievous in my opinion but still, I would find out later.

"We really need to get more money!**"** I commented at one point in our pretty long walk. Once again the reply I was given was a nod. This guy really didn't seem to like talking! Oh well, at least he was a kind person, and he didn't seem to talk because, well I guess because he never really had someone to talk to. All I knew was that he was an orphan!

I looked to my side and saw that he had disappeared… odd! I stopped walking and looked around to see if I could find him. After I found him I almost burst out laughing. He was doing what he was used to doing for money, he was pick pocketing. I saw him pick pocket from 3 people before he was caught by a witness that neither of us seemed to have seen. I heard the sound of armour and saw Padfoot running towards me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the alleyways after him. I could still hear the clanking of the guards armour as we ran and at times they seemed closer and further away than last.

He quickly pulled me into another area and seemed to quicken his pace in an attempt to get away before those guards realized that we were running from them and not from others, or for being late somewhere. After about half an hour of sprinting at his pace – he was very quick and technically was dragging me after him – we arrived in a place with run down shacks, very close to the edge of the water.

He stopped running when we reached a rundown shack, which he opened the door to. I fell down on my hands and knees on the wooden ground panting, my legs aching terribly.

"**Please**, tell me we can rest for a while!" I begged from my position on the ground.

"No, we don't" he chuckled, he wasn't even panting! He was very fit! "Welcome to Waterfront!"

**Hey guys, yes I realize I put romance down as a category and there will be romance! But right now I have no clue who to pair Ally up with so along with joining the story with reviews, you get to choose who she ends up with! Canon characters and introduced characters alike are in the running after I put them I put them in so at the moment you can choose from:  
Lucien LaChance  
Martin Septim**

**Armand Christophe  
or  
Padfoot  
Remember the sooner you guys vote the sooner I can put romance in!**

**FaelwenofLothlorien**


	6. Sleep, food and Targets

Chapter 6: Sleep, food and Targets  
Ally's POV:

Thankfully Padfoot kept true to his word and we did stay in the shack for a while, hours actually. I knew he was actually waiting for midnight to get his bounty paid off but, there's no need to tell him that I already know of the existence of the thieves guild. I already stand out enough with my tattered red dress! I grabbed out my scrapbook or drawing book as one might choose to call it now and began drawing the shack. It wasn't that big and it didn't have a lot of things but, it was wonderful in its own way.

I knew that by the time I had finished at least another hour had passed, though, drawing for that amount of time is a bit more worthwhile than just sitting in an oddly comfortable silence… it also helps time pass!

By the time I was done I had no clue what time it was, then again I never do seem to know what the time around here is… Oh well, all I knew was that it was already dark outside and it probably had been for quite a while! Anyways, I saw Padfoot curiously regard what I was doing… I just stared back at him for who knows how long before he finally spoke.

"You should rest" once again his sentence was short… whenever he speaks the sentences are short!

"But I'm not tired" I whined like a child… needless to say that got a bit of a laugh out of him… and a smile! I'm proud! I have achieved the impossible… I have proven that Padfoot has a sense of humour, can speak and can laugh! Then I yawned, which made him laugh even harder… my mouth is a traitor!

"You're tired"

"I know!" with that I moved over to a bedroll that lay on the ground… at least it was more comfortable than the prison cell beds! You can actually feel the rocks through them… and it isn't like in the game where you just fall asleep and suddenly your time is up. NO! You have to patiently wait in your cell for days on end just hoping that your sentence isn't too long!

I yawned again, this was getting rather annoying! Couldn't I just pretend I wasn't tired and succeed for once? My answer came not minutes later with another yawn. 'That's unfair' I thought to whoever could listen to what was going on in my mind… probably no one but you never know…

In all honesty, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I was actually quite surprised as I wasn't feeling tired until Padfoot said I should sleep… I wonder if there's a spell that makes you tired. I wouldn't know but still it's a possibility! I wasn't _**that**_ tired!

"Ally" a voice called through my morning thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's morning, time to get up" the dark voice that could only belong to one person that I knew *cough* Padfoot *cough* said.

"Wonderful" I replied with sarcasm, stretching as I **attempted** to get up. Instead I fell straight back onto my back. I heard laughter… right; he chooses now to have a sense of humour! Pushing myself into a sitting position I looked around the cabin… er… shack thing. Everything was still like it was yesterday night when I drew a picture of the place, though there was one small difference. Padfoot was sitting on a chair eating a slice of bread and on the plate across from him, another slice of bread!

I'm not a self-centred, vain person that eats all the time but the slice of fresh-bread lying on the table got me up and over to the chair before you could say: I love bread crust!

"Good morning" I said, picking up the piece of bread on my plate. He just shook his head his head in a sadly-humorous-situation style as I happily took a bite of my bread. It was actually quite humorous for me… not so much for him but, oh well. "What's our plan for today?"

"Teaching you how to use a weapon" he replied in amusement as my eyes flashed with fear… the last time I used a weapon was when I was with *shudder* Baurus *shudder* and that didn't end well, no not at all well!

Ok, so we found a pretty much abandoned area with targets. Apparently he'd be able to teach me how to use a bow and arrow, I didn't believe that fact but, if he wanted to try, why not? Anyway, he pulled a beautiful bow off of his back… I don't know how I didn't spot that there before… maybe it was just the lighting… or I was too deep in thought…

Well anyway, he showed me how to do it, unlike Baurus who just set me loose, and then explained what he was doing, obviously slowing everything down for me.

"Your turn" he said, turning to face me. I did what he had just shown me and closed one eye aiming for the target. "Don't aim and your arm is in the wrong position! Let the arrow fly off of your bow, be one with it" he corrected standing behind me; his hands were on mine and moved my positioning ever so slightly. "Fire" he murmured into my ear. My breath hitched ever-so-slightly as I felt his breath reaching the back of my neck, the only time I had been this close to a guy was my brother and that was only to punch him! But I did as he instructed anyway. I closed my eyes before I heard a small thump. It hit the very outside circle of the target, but still that was an improvement. I turned and flung myself at Padfoot, engulfing him in a giant hug.

"I did it" I half-whispered half-screamed completely excited by the progress. From the wrong direction into hitting the outside of the target was a major improvement! And best of all, I hadn't in the attempt!

"Now, try it by yourself" he told me, taking a few steps backwards. I did the same thing, this time hitting the tree to which the target was attached. It was backtracking what I had already achieved but, still an improvement to what Baurus had attempted, and until I was better, I'd leave the hunting to Padfoot!

**YAY! She can almost hit the target anyway results for votes:**

**Lucien: 0 (Psycho-maniac)  
Martin: 0 (priest)  
Armand: 0 (oldie)  
Padfoot: 2  
Runs his spells (non-introduced character at moment): 1**

**Please review/vote. More humour in next chapter. I almost reached my goal! Only 4 more chapters until 10, then I can get a new target!**

XxRandom CookiexX


	7. Sunsets, dreams and phobia's

Chapter 7:  
Ally's POV:

Ok, so I was settling into life around here. Padfoot and I had fallen into some sort of routine over the past couple of days. We'd get up early, eat breakfast, we'd go our own separate ways and do different things and then we'd get go back at around noon eat lunch, go out and practice archery, practise stealing/pick-pocketing, eat dinner, talk a bit – I did most of the talking but on the bright side he was starting to talk a bit more – and then we'd go to bed before starting the routine all over again. Sometimes instead of stealing we'd just walk around the city, with him pointing things out for me!

All in all, whenever we passed someone also in the thieves' guild they'd nod, he'd nod and then they would look at me questioningly, study me and continue on with what they were doing. I still didn't know how they did it all in a matter of 6 seconds or less but then again they were thieves' and thieves' usually are able to study things quickly… or at people around them and their surroundings for escape roots as I realized in our last exhibition!

I'd realized one thing though, by wearing a red cloak that covered my tattered clothes and covered my face during these… little expeditions! Thereby none of the guards were able to place a bounty on my head or even recognize me for that matter! I also took fun in painting my face white, wear mascara and have black patterns drawn from the sides of my eyes.

Anyway, back to the present, it was sunset and I was looking out at the water as the sun's colours reflected beautifully off of the surface of the water. I let out a bit of a sigh at the splendour of such a sight, once again causing the thieves' and beggars that resided in waterfront stare at me weirdly. Who cares, they always stare at me… always.

"Hello" Padfoot said dropping down next to me.

"Hi ya, how are ya?" I asked, quickly looking down to my sketch again. Yes, now I was doing a black and white sketch of a sun-set… what can I say, I'm unique!

"Good, what about you, I've never seen you like this!" he said.

"Well you haven't known me for long have you?" I replied snappily, taking another bite of my chocolate. Yes, I have chocolate here, yet I have still to find out how long it will last! Truth was, I hadn't slept well and was probably coming up to that time… again… depressing thoughts… more chocolate…

"Tell the truth" he pretty much ordered. It was unfair, I had only known him for who knows how long – I haven't been counting the days, can't be bothered– and he can already tell when I'm lying and when I'm telling the truth, it's frustrating to say the least!

"Haven't been sleeping well" I mumbled continuing with my sketch and chocolate eating, well at least it was a half-truth. I was just holding back a bit of information. He just nodded, staring at me, dang it… he really knows how to make me feel guilty! Then again I could do the same thing, but no I'm just too nice towards people who aren't my brother.

We just sat there until it was dark, people were staring again… too bad that the thieves like the beggars so much… otherwise I'd have a plan to join the Dark Brotherhood _**and**_ do myself a favour! That isn't happening though so… I'd resign myself to being stared at. After the sun went down I lay down and looked at the stars and the moons. Everything was beautiful about this place, first there were the stars that seemed so much brighter than what we see on earth and then the different coloured moons compared to the one moon we have.

The sunsets are also a lot more colourful though I must say this place is very deadly if you're travelling, what with the wolves, monsters, evil lords and spiders, giant spiders. That's probably the thing I fear most about places here. But moving on…. I get distracted easily… how many times do I go off track? No, moving on. After only… well the beggars, thieves' and possibly Padfoot know how long we went back in and had dinner. This time it was in a complete and strangely comfortable silence. I realized he was looking at me in both confusion and concern… I was never quiet… except while I was asleep.

All counted together, it was dreadfully boring evening, and when I went to bed the horrifying dreams – that I dread to admit that I actually enjoy – started again.

-Start dream-

_It was night time, the stars were shining brightly above and I couldn't help but stare at their beauty, beauty which probably rivalled Aphrodite's! The moons were out as well, shining brightly for all of the people to see. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and a smile take over my features. Without turning around I already knew the identity of the person._

"_Ally" he murmured into my ear, not yet removing his arm from my waist. I managed to loosen his grasp slightly and wriggle my way around so I was facing him._

"_Padfoot" I smiled, going on my tippy-toes and quickly brushing my lips over his._

"_They're wondering where you are. You realize you're the one who always wanders off getting herself lost!" I nodded at what he said and he thankfully released me so we could walk back!_

"_Ally, don't do that! You didn't even tell us that you were going!" an Argonian with bright blue and green skin said in a rather motherly tone. _

"_Sorry, I won't do it again" I said looking down at my shoes. Hearing a snort and uncontrolled laughter I looked up at the others sitting by the camp fire. There was a vampire laughing a dark spine-chilling laughter, another Argonian with darker skin and an Imperial. _

"_What are you all laughing at?" the Argonian who had scolded me before turned on them._

"_Just that every time she says sorry and it won't happen, yet we all know she'll wonder off, get lost and cause us to look for her!" the Imperial laughed._

"_You know I don't mean it, my feet just seem to carry me away!" this caused another round of laughter from all the men and even Padfoot let a chuckle slip. Whereas I pretending to be offended and the Argonian just shook her head muttering something about 'childish behaviour.'_

"_You're mean!" I cried out starting a fake temper-tantrum. _

"_And yet you still love me" Padfoot said leaning in-_

-End dream-

I shot upright by the end of the dream. I somehow felt like I knew the people in my dream, plus my imagination isn't good enough to make up something like that… nah… it was a dream. Just a simple everyday – or should I say every night – dream. So I rolled over wishing to go back to that dream, it was rather enjoyable…

NO, NO, NO I DID NOT THINK THAT DREAMING ABOUT PADFOOT WAS ENJOYABLE! NO, I refuse. I started saying a mantra in my head, thankfully Padfoot hadn't noticed I was awake yet, he usually **everything**! The mantra went along the lines of: I do not like him, just teenage hormones; I do not like him, just teenage hormones.

"What are you going on about?" Padfoot asked.

"Nothing, just a dream I had" I replied cheerfully, pretending everything was ok.

"About?"

"Nothing much, the moon, the stars, the forests and about having a family" I jumped up, plonking down on the chair for breakfast. I could honestly get used to waking up to breakfast already being ready!

He just nodded suspiciously… damn him and his all knowing-about-me thing! Once again after we were finished, I stood, washed the plates and put them away with his help and then we both left the house. I simply sat at the beach while he headed in the direction of the city.

'You know you think he's hot' the little voice in my head said.

'No, I don't!' I thought back to it.

'Yes you do'

'How would you know about anything?'

'I'm you, you idiot. Plus, I think I should know if we think he's hot!'

'Point taken, but I don't like him'

'Denial is the first step to acceptance!' this little voice was really starting to irritate me!

'Yeah, well GET OUT OF MY HEAD'

'Jeez, talk about mean' of course the little voice disappeared and left me alone to think about what it had said. No, I did not like Padfoot… ok maybe a little bit – as in my odd dreams – but nothing is ever going to happen… I think.

I sighed in frustration and walked towards the shack to get a bit of rest, and perhaps calm myself down before Padfoot came back, I don't know why but I had a feeling someone else would be coming with him. I set the table and went over to my bag, rummaging through it to find my hairbrush. I turned and that's when I saw it.

A spider was sitting in the middle of the room, slowly walking in my direction, so I did what I always did, I screamed in complete terror, backing myself into the corner furthest away from it. I screamed again as it came closer and felt my back pushed against the wall, I was trapped in the corner by a tiny spider, pathetic really…

It was about a metre away from me when I let out another scream, this time a mix of terror and desperation. The door flew open and Padfoot and another guy stumbled in. Then the spider charged. Instinctively I leaped over the spider and ran jumping up onto the bed, immediately bursting into sobs.

"What's wrong?" Padfoot asked, panting ever-so-slightly, probably from running here and possibly thinking that I was being attacked.

"S… s… spider" I sobbed out, curling myself into a ball.

"You're scared of spiders?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in an odd fashion.

"Yes… I have arachnophobia!"

_**Hey guys! Votes are in for Padfoot, Yay he won, still excepting people who want to be in it! Anyways I just had to add that last bit in as I myself have arachnophobia! So I hope you enjoyed it as much and I enjoyed writing it and it may take longer to update because school holidays are over!**_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien**_


	8. Eavesdropping, visitors and cooking?

Chapter 8: Eavesdropping, visitors and thankfully no vamps!  
Ally's POV:

I guess it was a good thing that I set the table for three people… as I thought someone did stay for lunch. That person just happened to be Armand Christophe… Padfoot's… um… boss? Yeah, that sounds about right.

Lunch passed in almost silence again… I hate the quiet… it always makes you think about things and for me the thinking was about what my conscience said to me… I guess I was slowly admitting that it was probably right about me liking Padfoot –yes to me this was slowly, quickly was within 5 minutes! – Oh and don't forget about being stared at. Armand was staring at me with an unasked question – probably along the lines of WTF? – and Padfoot was staring at me in concern as I nibbled on my chocolate, still rocking back and forwards after the encounter with that arachnid.

"I'm going into town!" I said, breaking the rather awkward silence… I wonder if it's true that every time there's an awkward silence that a gay baby is born...

Padfoot's reaction was a nod, Armand's was a creepy sort-of look… did I mention that it was very creepy? As the door closed behind me I felt my curiosity peak, I wasn't really controlling my actions as I walked behind the house and pressed my ear to the wood. Seeing as the shacks quite worn out, it's almost like putting your ear to a door, a really old, worn out door!

"- why whatever her name is" I only heard the end of whatever Armand said.

"Ally" that was definitely Padfoot; he always answered with short replies and as far as I was aware, they were the only two in the house… er, the old, worn out shack!

"Well, why Ally of all people?"

"She's different"

"Yes, I've noticed"

"There's nothing wrong with her!" wait, wait, wait, just hold on a second, he was defending me?

"I never said there was anything wrong with that girl, just why of all the girls here in the imperial city her?" now I was really confused.

'Curiosity killed the cat' my conscience told me again, only this time it sounded more like my best friend.

'Satisfaction brought it back, now just go!'

'Fine' it grumbled but still left, leaving me to notice Padfoot still hadn't given a reply, it was all deathly silent.

"How did you meet this girl?" Armand asked him after a few more minutes… ok now I'm thoroughly lost!

"She caught me with my hand in her pocket, she didn't scream, she just gave me her money and walked away" hearing his reply I realized it was probably one of his longest sentences, it also almost made me laugh at the memory of that day.

"Then why is she living with you?"

"She said I had more money than her before walking" he said guiltily. "I followed her; she sensed me and called me to her. The guards chased us when I stole, I helped her here and started teaching her how to steal and fight" ok new record for long sentences in place again!

"You felt guilty?" once again there was a silence for a while. "Why is she still here?"

"She doesn't have anywhere to go, she has no family, no friends and not enough to buy a house" if only he'd speak this much to me – wait… what am I thinking?

'Told you, fact is you like him!' my conscience sounded smug.

'Go find someone else to bother!'

'Can't'

'Why?'

'I'm your conscience… technically a part of you!'

'Then go away and leave me be for a while!'

'Yes Ma'am'

"-think of her? The others think that there's a bit more than friendship on your mind, what with the way you act around her. Remember there were other people around during the sunset, they say you watched her before you went to her" he was watching me, and I thought I was observant… obviously not!

"I don't know Armand. I feel differently about her, I can't explain it, I want her to stay with me, and I want to be around her" he said. I almost cried out in joy, but I settled for a miniature victory dance instead!

"I hope you know what you're doing, and don't wait, I did and I lost the girl I wanted **(A/N: just making that up to give him a reason to be upset!),** I want to talk to her though. Do you know where she'd be?"

"She'll probably…" I didn't listen to the rest. Instead I just ran in the direction of the city. I didn't stop until I reached the market place and was desperately hoping that no one found me running around the place too suspicious, these people usually take their time and walk unless they've done something wrong or are fleeing something!

I only just caught my breath before I decided I'd do some shopping… I used to shop everyday but here, we just didn't have enough money to do that! I walked into random stores, really not caring about what the signs said. Just looking at the items would be good enough, then if I saw something expensive I could always come back later and give it to Padfoot, it'd give us more money for things that we really could use… like some new furnishings! But no, the money would probably go towards something more necessary like food… yes food I know lame!

Anyway, a couple of hours of browsing later it was already late, Padfoot would probably be waiting for me to come back for dinner. Yes, we wait for one another before we eat, even if it usually is spent in almost silence.

I ran all the way back, and let me tell you, if you're not worried about being caught out, the entire way run is very long… I'm not just saying this for the sake of it!

"Sorry I'm late" I… panted bursting through the door. Surprisingly enough there were other people sitting at the table… Armand and another elleth… another Bosmer…

"Hello, I'm Methredhel" she said softly, wow, in the game she's a lot meaner!

"Hi there, I'm Ally..." then I walked over to Padfoot, poking him in the chest with my finger, one hand on my hip. "Next time tell me when we're going to have guests! Then I can cook something nice, and don't you dare think you're actually going to eat that!"

I turned on our guests quickly snatching their plates off them. Honestly, if they want to eat bread for dinner, they can eat it at their own house, no need to come here! I quickly grabbed some of the items of food in the cupboard... it wasn't that much but thankfully I still had a few more things from home. I looked over my shoulder to see Methredhel, Armand and Padfoot all looking at one another weirdly.

After I had everything cooking like I wanted it I absentmindedly walked towards the mirror, undoing my hair and starting to brush it out of habit. My hair was still its normal ash-blonde colour, though because of lack of hair-crimpers it now fell down in soft waves, not the normal really crunched up curls. And, I don't know if it's my imagination, or if it's real but in my opinion my blue eyes are even brighter and my skin has finally gotten a bit of colour into it.

I sighed walking back to the food, stirring and adding ingredients every so often while the others talked – sometimes in hushed whispers, sometimes normally and every now and again calling over to attempt to pull me into the discussion.

"There!" I said in satisfaction, putting the food on different plates – though yes – I served it with garlic bread! "Eat up now peoples; I put a lot of effort into this!"

"What is it?"

"Its chicken, curry soup with garlic bread on the side!"

**Hey guys, I actually wrote it quicker than I thought I'd be able to! So, you know the drill, R&R, tell me what you think, and if you think I should either update quicker, stop writing because it's really awful, or go focus attention elsewhere until I can actually write something good – I'm hoping it's not the latter! I also welcome suggestions and once again, almost at my goal of at least 10 chappies! Only a bit more left, but then I'll continue as long as possible!**

**FaelwenofLothlorien **


	9. Mornings, runs and doorways!

Chapter 9: Mornings, runs and doorways!  
Ally's POV:

When morning came I just stayed in bed, my conscience was telling me random things... like the fact I should make a move... and then that I should wait... my conscience is a bit like I am, it can never make up its mind... always arguing against me and then for me before arguing with itself, it honestly is a bit of a headache!

When I finally got up, which was lunchtime according to my stomach, I found myself alone in the room, voices coming from outside. I opened the door in a sleepy sort of state.

"Hello, come in and eat something or carry your conversation elsewhere some people are still trying to sleep, thank you and have a nice day" I said slamming the door shut in Padfoot, Methredhel and Armand's faces. It was quite amusing when the door opened just as I lay down; I looked up and gave them all a smile.

"Good morning" Padfoot said walking to the cupboard. The others did similar things, and were quite noisy in my opinion!

"And I wish you a good night!" I exclaimed happily, pulling my covers over my head. All I heard was laughter before everything went quiet; there wasn't a sound… not even of the cupboard opened. Then I heard a sloshing noise, curse my over-active imagination!

"!" I leapt up, cold and wet and landed on a soaked bed. I looked upwards to see a smug looking Padfoot. "I hope you know, this isn't over, I'm watching you!"

Letting my threat linger in the air I grumpily marched over to my bag, which contained clothes I had now hand-washed at least once during my stay… wow… I've definitely been here for a while, I wonder what my brother thinks about this… no stuff him, I hope my mum isn't going to kill me if I ever get back!

Without worrying about the others in the shack I quickly pulled a pair of bright blue ¾ leggings on, a black ruffle mini-skirt, a bright yellow singlet top and a white cardigan, I could go barefoot for a while! I turned to see Padfoot ducking his head, Methredhel looking thoroughly amused at his… movement and Armand just staring at Padfoot in complete dismay… jeez, it was like these thieves thought the same things… or had a telepathic link… I'm hoping for the latter… I don't understand them yet!

"Morning Ally" Methredhel greeted, amusement obvious in her tone.

"What happened?"

"Why do you always suspect something has happened when I'm happy?"

"I know you're happy but that's not it, you're amused, that means something interesting has happened, you know something I don't but is blatantly obvious-"

"Blatant and obvious are the same thing" she interrupted my lecture.

"Exactly, now let me finish… or… now this is the most amusing one, someone or something has made a complete fool out of themselves!"

"Yes, well, I'll talk to you about it later… tomorrow unless someone else tells you!" I figured that she had a threat in that, though I – as always – was lost confused and highly annoyed at being left out of the circle.

'You already know what it's about' my conscience told me.

'No I don't so get lost'

'Can't'

'Why not this time'

'Because I'm only lost when you are, remember I'm you'

'You're starting to sound like a stalker!'

'Jeez I'll go if you take that back'

'Fine'

'Fine'

"Ally" Methredhel's voice brought me back out of my little dream world type of thing. I looked up at the Bosmer, why did almost everyone seem taller than me?

"Yeah"

"Armand and I are leaving"

"Ok, how long have I been out?"

"You mean the staring up at the roof?"

"Oh, no I mean the jumping up and down like an animal" I said sarcastically.

"You weren't doing that"

"It's called sarcasm, saying what I did is the equivalent of; no shit Sherlock!" she just stared at me after this… "Ok, it could also mean the opposite of what I'm saying but in this case it has that meaning" she just nodded and backed out of the shack; Armand in tow… you know what, they'd make a good couple!

"We need to talk" Padfoot said, a rather serious tone in his voice that brought me out of my musings and once again into the despair of reality!

"As long as we can talk _**after**_ breakfast _**and**_ I don't have to go I'm fine with it!" I said plonking myself down on a chair whilst taking a large bite of bread. He just shook his head as I continued taking enormous bites of the bread, I was finished within a minute which has got to be my record… or it should be anyway!

"Ally, Ally, Ally, what am I going to do with you, I should probably find a responsible adult to take care of you!" as he said this I choked on my water… water!

"You wouldn't do that"

"Why not?" he chuckled out as I continued with my coughing fit… after getting over that torture sent from hell, I gave him the cutest puppy-dog eyes I could manage, pouting slightly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You love me don't you?" I whispered in a small voice, trying to keep the innocent look around me… I think its working as he rolled his eyes but never-the-less didn't continue on his threat to send me away from Water Front!

"I'm not going to send you away"

"Good well, I have to tell you something as well… so here it goes… IthinkImaybeinlovewithyou" I rushed the ending… curse my conscience.

"What?"

"IthinkImaybeinlovewithyou" after I said this he still looked rather confused… maybe he wasn't used to the running-out-of-credit-on-my-phone-must-speak-quickly talk. "I think I'm in love"

"Why are you telling me?" I could feel a sort of hurt coming from him while his eyes hardened slightly, dang him and his not being able to think like me!

"Because… I think I love you" I whispered… he looked at me in what seemed to be shock… I changed the focus of my eyes to my hands… twiddling my fingers and thumbs still seems amusing after all these years of doing it! Though this time I did it because I was anxious… knowing him the answer would come after he thoroughly processed the information and came up with an answer that seemed somewhat logical… this compared to me who immediately answered with something that was… well… odd or random!

"What?" what was it with him asking me that same question now? I looked up unsurely, his face that was often masked with a façade of indifference swirled with different emotions… the main ones that I saw were happiness, confusion and… adoration? Oh well… we'll just have to find the answer out at a later time!

"I think I love you" I whispered, possibly even quieter than before only this time it seemed to echo around the room. Quite literally, if a pin dropped now, it would be impossible not to hear it as there wasn't a single sound… and I **hate** the quiet…

Instead of turning away from him this time I simply watched, imagining all the things that could possibly be going on in his mind… what if he was talking about someone else when I heard him?

'Don't be silly' my conscience scolded in a mother-like way.

'Can I get a new conscience or am I stuck with you for the rest of my life… I mean you could honestly leave me alone'

'I could and no you can't get another conscience!" it replied smugly. 'HEY I'M NOT AN IT!'

'If you aren't kindly leave me alone'

I didn't receive an answer… maybe it finally got the idea and wouldn't bug me anymore… that would be nice… no conscience…

"Ally…" I shook my head slightly and looked at Padfoot… his mask was back up.

"I'll just be going" I stood and turned half-running in the direction of the door. I ran outside as fast as possible and ignored the shouts for me to go back to the shack… instead I continued running, I'd go back for dinner anyway…

-Many hours later-

The sun was already setting, I'd have to go back soon… if not I'd be toast! I sighed and pushed myself up off of the ground and began to walk back to water front. I reached the bridge and stopped… what would he do… how was he going to react? Fingering the ruffles on my skirt I took a deep breath and walked straight into water front and to the door of the shack.

Instead of walking straight in like I usually did, I knocked… yes I knocked its unbelievable! After a few moments the door opened and before I realized what was going on I felt myself land against something solid – thankfully not that hard – and had something wrapped around my waist… arms…

I looked up into the persons eyes and found myself intrigued by the colour… the person obviously being Padfoot… I continued just staring into his eyes when I realized he seemed to be getting closer and closer, that's when I realized he was leaning in… I felt myself paralysed, not in fear but in anticipation. I couldn't move a muscle, even as I realized this might not be the best thing to do in the open doorway.

His face was only a few inches away from mine now… oh who cares about the other people they can just get lost or mind their own business! That was my last thought before I felt his lips press against mine…

_**Hey guys, I read the reviews and will try to make the chapters longer as I go along… this one's 4 pages long actually! So I hope you all enjoyed reading and I'll try to get more up soon!**_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien**_


	10. Sickening Romance, beggars and no secret

Chapter 10: Sickening Romance, beggars and no secrets!  
Ally POV:

His lips were warm against mine and – completely against my will – my body melted straight into his embrace. He suddenly jerked away, I looked up curiously to see an apologetic look on his face… honestly what was it with these guys? I shook my head closing the door whilst taking a step forward, slowly I wound my arms around him neck and pulled myself up, planting a kiss on his lips. I don't know how long we were like that but it felt like hours… my life suddenly feels like one of those romance stories that I despise… oh the horror!

Though, by the time I pulled away I noticed he had wrapped his arms around my waist… I gave him a small grin attempting to squirm my way out of his grasp – key word; attempting! I looked up with a pout and he slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist… I felt a grin come onto my face again… ok that is it! MY LIFE HAS GONE FROM BOOK-LIKE TO JUST PLAINLY AND STUPIDLY ROMANTICALLY SICKENING!

I shook my head and walked in the direction of the table… yes the food was already read… thankfully! I really wouldn't be able to cook now anyway, even if he hadn't already gotten dinner ready… and can guess what it was that was on the table… no?... yes?... probably?... you probably got it right… the correct answer was; wait for it… wait for it… wait for it… bread… yes our dinner consisted of a slice of bread each.

Now, like I mentioned before, Padfoot is a quiet person… only this time the quiet was just uncomfortable in a way… yet strangely relaxing and warm. The quietness of the surroundings was uncomfortable because I was pretty sure he was staring at me, though I never really caught him staring. Mainly glancing from his food to me most of the time with a warm look and on the other hand the quiet was warm because 1. My brother wasn't here, 2. I knew I was safe… which sounds really cliché but, well moving on, 3. My brother wasn't here and 4. I didn't have to argue with my brother, which was a change I was still getting used to. I had definitely been here for ages, yet still expected my brother to run through the door and start to scream at me during odd moments.

Yes, my life was reverting from the old routine into a more quiet at most times one… though I still had to deliver that amulet sometime… er… still had some time! Hopefully… yeah I probably still had a few months… plus my aim still had to get better! I could barely go running into one of the Daedric lands with an absolutely awful aim that would just get me killed now could I?

Ok, truth is, I'm stalling… I'm trying my best not to go to that awful place… even though this could destroy the timeline a bit… eh… yeah… I'd have to get going before the month was over… possibly could talk to Padfoot about that… I doubt that we have enough money for a horse. Maybe we could just… um… 'Borrow' one temporarily… no one would really care if they knew it was to save the emperors last son!

No they'd just throw us in prison for our 'mental health' in an attempt to cure us… or better said me. I still hadn't told Padfoot about the whole, broke out of jail and got told to go to Weynon Priory by the emperor thing yet… that could wait a while…

I looked up and saw him looking at me, so I did what I usually did; I flashed him a warm smile attempting to bring the awkward level down a bit... I wonder how long it would be before all of the thieves guild found out, they were usually the gossip people here. Hmm... that's odd, where I come from we always expect the thieves to not be into gossip, one more reason why I'm not going to trust the popular girls anymore.

"HA" I yelled suddenly, he looked mildly confused. Yes... confused, once again HA, he doesn't know what's going on! "I just caught you staring" I mumbled quietly... hmm... I wonder if anyone is listening through the door... or through the wall... I might have to mention how easy it is to eavesdrop on people in these shacks... nah, my little secret.

Padfoot's reaction was relatively simple, he simply shook his head... what was it with people shaking their heads after I say something? I'm pretty sure he mumbled something under his breath as well but it was much too quiet for me to hear... stupid elf hearing skills!

"So... how are we going to explain this to Methredhel and Armand?" I asked innocently, as far as I apparently knew I didn't know that they knew that he liked me, because apparently I didn't know that he like me... wow this is confusing! To me anyway…

"They'll find out, eventually" he said it as if it were a simple matter really. "If they don't know already"

"What?" He nodded at the doorway as if that would answer the question… I'm pretty sure that I was blushing… badly!

"So you're saying that one of the beggars probably saw and immediately went to tell the two of them?"

"Yes, they tell Armand and Methredhel almost everything"

"So nothing that goes on around here is a secret?"

"No, nothing that goes on around a beggar is a secret"

"That makes sense" I said sarcastically… yes once again the sarcasm laced my voice, though this time not in an evil way.

"Yes"

Now, a lot of people call me a violent person but if I were truly a violent person, I'm quite sure I would've punched him in the face at the moment… scratch that, if he were my brother I'd punch him in the face at that point… but as he's not I simply glared at him maliciously, like I knew something he didn't… which I did technically! I'm mean I knew about the thieves guild and how he was in it, that counts because he doesn't know that I know it, and then I know how, when and where the emperors death was caused!

Plus that, I know that I broke out of jail before meeting him so… there… I know more than him. In fact I met the emperor and the emperor defended me against the Blades so… I know more people than him.

"Great… wonderful… I think I'm partially scared of beggars now!" he chuckled slightly at my reaction. Once again, were he my brother, or I didn't just kiss him; I would punch him in the face for laughing at me!

"Where is that map you had before?" why did he want the map now… honestly I though he couldn't read one!

Sighing lazily I never-the-less stood up and walked towards my bag, pulling the old map out and handed it over to him. Maybe he got a lesson on how to read one… no… I don't want to fight yet!

'Wow you sound whiny today!' my conscience sounded like my best friend now… she was going to torture me!

'Yup'

'Well you got what you wanted, now go and kick some monsters back into oblivion and save this stupid excuse for a city!'

'Wow, you sound considerate today' I imagined burning my conscience to a crisp at that moment, how dare she call this place a 'stupid excuse for a city.'

'I'm going, I'm going'

'Ha, and you call me whiny!'

"Ally"

"AHH!" I leapt three foot into the air and landed on my back, on the ground with a large thump…

"Are you alright?"

"I'm holding you responsible for this… so you better sleep with one eye open tonight… or else you might not wake up!" I knew that it was actually an empty threat… but I could make up and evil plan and play it out so he'd have an 'unlucky day.' Yup… that would work… if he doesn't sleep with one eye open! He just shook his head again, well, at least I'd find out what he was trying to tell me before my conscience interrupted.

"I went to Armand, he says we are the green dots and the destination is the red dot. There in, once we're out of the city I know how we travel now"

"What is it with people insinuating that I'm a blob?"

"I said dot, and it's just the maps positioning"

"Oh, so you're saying that the maps a dot, not me!" Ha, I'm dot/blob thing, the map is… I wish that the shopkeeper had said it this way; it would've been so much easier, and a lot less yelling and screaming!

"Though Armand and Methredhel have one question; why are you heading towards Weynon Priory and when are we coming back?"

"I have to meet with… a friend of mine, you see there's this guard of the emperor and he asked me a favour, which just happened to be find Jauffre at Weynon Priory and please deliver this secret message and keep the jewel safe at all costs" well, I technically wasn't lying, Baurus did tell me to deliver it safely… though he still didn't know why I was chosen by the emperor… oh well, at least I wasn't stuck with the other guy who wanted to kill me as I was a 'threat' to the emperor… that wouldn't of been amusing!

"You're doing this for the emperor who is dead, with no heir and you don't have any reason to do it anymore?"

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that but, that works… in an odd rather creepy way"

"When are we returning?"

"What do you mean when are _**we**_ returning?"

"I'm coming with you!"

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long… my teachers are burying in projects, my friends are forcing me to draw a self design greek temple from different views for a project (every view takes at least 3 hours, the graphic ones longer along with the cut views!). I know that's really no excuse but I've also had writers block, know I can write about the main quest line! *cough*introduce other characters*cough*. So, hope you enjoy it… I'll write more, I promise… don't kill me!**_

_**P.S. 3½ pages, I'm trying to get longer chappies! **_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien**_


	11. Running, It the Voice and Bandits!

_**Really sorry, this chapter was a load of rubbish so this is the re-written version to all those who actually still care! I also get to come up with a new aim and I promise I'll try to focus on this more!**_

Chapter 11: Running, It the voice and Bandits  
Ally's POV:

I ran out of the shack to prove a point. He wasn't coming with me, not if I had a hand in it. Before I left I had quickly taken my bag, pretty sure that he was still asleep, though I'm not that sure anymore. He didn't seem to sleep very heavily, especially not if you opened the door in front. It started creaking again during our fight, a very long fight in which neither of us gave up. Which meant this was the only option.

I was the only one in the streets of the market place, other than the guards... but I don't think that their classified as people... I definitely don't count them as people... they're just heartless monsters that take their fun in deciding to throw us into rat infested jail cells so that we 'learn our lesson'. I doubt anyone really does learn their lesson... I mean Valen Dreth is still down their... and so are heaps of others...

And look at it this way, there's a thieves guild, all of the people in the thieves guild have been in jail, which includes Padfoot. It's strange that they never invited me... maybe it's because they never really recorded me being in jail... or maybe it's just the fact that I mysteriously appeared in the jail and no one really noticed until the emperor tried to escape from the palace... that just proves how bad the security is!

In all honesty, I wonder how and why the Emperor wasn't killed at an earlier point in time!

Oh well, not being a part of the blades meant that it wasn't really my fault that he was dead... it would only be my fault if the gates to oblivion weren't closed and we were all killed (including Martin), that would be my fault!

But until then, I have a clean slate and most of the problems in Tamriel wouldn't bother me for a while at least, then again I wouldn't be able to care.

Instead of following common sense and staying inside the city, I ran out. For once actually happy that I had taken my bag with me and in it the annoying dot map! Having no actual idea of where I was headed I simply ran though, not really bothering to ask the map (or find out on the map) where to go.

Simply following the road I continued running until I was positive I'd collapse if I didn't stop soon, that was when I decided to be smart and check the stupid map that caused most of my problems.

'You know, it wasn't the map that started this' the voice scolded, instead of my best friend it sound like... well... it did before my best friend.

"Great to see you're back" I grumbled.

'You shouldn't talk to me aloud, when you're in a city people might try to lock you up, I mean telling them you have voices in your head won't help much'

"No kidding?"

'You aren't going to stop are you?'

"Maybe, maybe not, so why are you here? Better yet; why don't you want me to blame the map? Have you fallen in love with it or something?" I questioned, satisfied when I heard a gagging/choking noise.

'Of course not, so... I'm here because it really isn't the maps fault that you left. No, it's because you cared so much that he doesn't get hurt, you probably hurt him more than if you agreed... I mean honestly he is a better fighter than you!'

'You're taking his side?'

'Maybe, maybe not'

'Traitor' I hissed at it, following his advice of not talking aloud.

'How am I a traitor if I never really was on your side, only there to give you small bits of advice and annoy you?'

'Point taken'

'Just check the map, I don't like being lost!' it ordered. 'I thought we cleared up the fact that I wasn't an it!"

'Do you want me to check the map or not?'

'Yes' it grumbled in slight submission... it would get me back for this later.

The map was able to surprise me, yes I knew that ages had passed since I began running, in fact it was approx midnight when I left, without noticing it I'd already run passed Bravil.

'We've been running for hours' the voice confirmed for me. 'Surprisingly your desperation gave you that ability... if you walk you might be able to get there in another 5-6 hours, if you can still run perhaps we can get to Leyawiin in 2-3, at most 4 hours including a couple of stops'

'Oh gee thanks, you should really consider getting yourself your own body and becoming a travel adviser' I replied sarcastically.

'Well the way back to Bravil would be longer... so I agree... we'll have to find a mage some day and ask if it's possible!'

'Great idea, tell me if you have any luck with that!'

'I will... but while we talk, I suggest you run'

'Why?'

'Because there's a bandit about to attack you' at that moment I heard a war cry, and immediately ran in the direction of Leyawiin.

* * *

'You couldn't of given me a warning... perhaps a couple of seconds or minutes earlier could you?' I questioned, panting to the point of not being able to breathe by the time I reached the gate to Leyawiin, I had to thank the adrenaline rushing for getting me so far in the first place.

'I thought the look on your face would be amusing, and I have to admit, it was hilarious'

'How are you supposed to see the look on my face when you're inside my mind?' there was a silence after my comment.

'I'm... special, plus your thoughts were amusing enough... but you're too tired you really need to rest'

'I wouldn't have known' I managed to reply, darkness already seeping into my vision though it was already sunrise.

Waking up was an unimaginable experience... ok... it was imaginable but it somehow seemed... surreal. In fact, I was probably still asleep and dreaming that I woke up considering I woke in a room with a couple of other people... creepy fact, they were some of the people from my dream!

Both the Argonians I'd seen in my previous dream were sitting in front of a fireplace, a girl around my age was basically bouncing off the walls and from where I was lying I could just see another person's head over a chair; dark hair was all I knew, perhaps also someone from the other dream... that would make this one all the more weirder!

"Good to see your awake" a voice greeted, I jumped around 3 foot in the air... mainly because I was too busy studying them to actually pay attention to them!

"Um... good morning..." I have to admit it sounded more like a question, but instead of receiving a normal reply, I got laughter instead.

"Its lunchtime" right... I knew that. The person who spoke was male, the one sitting in the chair seemingly minding his own business. I continued studying them, and I had to admit they were a rather odd group. The girl who had earlier been bouncing off the walls had calmed down enough to tone it down to fidgeting, though her clothes were more like the ones that I'd seen in the shops back at home, a punk rock sort of style; did people mysteriously going missing and popping up in Tamriel honestly happen _**that**_ often?

The two Argonians both wore clothes that seemed... expensive for the style of clothes I'd seen whilst playing the games I'd played before, but I knew they were definitely from my dream, the guy sitting in the chair also seemed somehow familiar, though all I saw was his relatively dark brown hair, and a sort of... tan skin?

Maybe it was a trick of the light, maybe it was actually a tan. I'd probably find out later anyway! Though if my current theory was correct... he was an Imperial, the question remaining then, where in the world was the vampire and why wasn't the other girl in my dream?

"So I've been out for half the day?"

"No... I found you yesterday morning" the guy with dark brown hair said, standing to turn to me, so far my theory was proven correct!

"Oh... wait... that means I missed breakfast twice! I can't miss breakfast twice! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day... and technically you're supposed to have 6 small meals a day, the biggest obviously being breakfast... this can't be good! I'm getting bad luck!" I won't put everyone through the rest of my rant, though I think those present found it amusing at the beginning, I'm pretty sure no one listened to the whole thing...

Except maybe the female Argonian did...

I think she did.

"Alright we get the point!" the Imperial cut me off after a while. "You can stay up still midnight and call this breakfast"

"I'm not allowed to eat after 11 in the evening though!" I whined back, just for the sake of annoying someone in the area, that's always seemed to be my favourite pass time.

"Just eat!" he ordered, shoving a plate in front of me.

"So... this calls for some introductions doesn't it?"

"Kalina Ailin" the girl with the more modern clothes replied, returning to the tiresome task of bouncing off the walls. I knew how I'd be able to tell her apart in a crowd;

First: look for the strawberry blonde hair

Second: look for the almost gothic clothes.

"I'm Zar-Nas" the Argonian in a dress replied. "That's Vij-qu" she continued pointing at the other Argonian. "And that's Riden" she finished pointing to the Imperial I'd desperately attempted to annoy earlier!

"I'm Ally Valdez" I said happily, attempting to flash them a brilliant smile, which probably was a fail...

One thing I was sure of, my life was probably going to turn into someone's comedy, and most likely that would be a comedy at my expense, in which I won't be willingly partaking in.

'Isn't it always?' the voice asked again.

'No, so shut up, I'm trying to make a good impression'

'Like that's ever going to happen... I'm going though, tell me if you don't fail miserably at this'

'I thought you said you were a part of me, so in other words... shouldn't you know if I make a fool of myself'

'I never said I couldn't go for a nap... or tune out!'

"Ally? Are you alright?"

"What?"

"You were simply staring at the ceiling" Zar-Nas continued, sounding relatively concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that, you see I often tune out to think... if I start jumping up and down and acting like an animal you can try to get someone to lock me up if you want though, because that really is unnatural!"

I was just able to catch their worried and questioning looks when they turned to one another, before turning back to me. I gulped slightly, almost wincing whenever I heard my name mentioned or Riden gave me another icy glance.

"So... could I stay here for a while?"

_**Hey, really haven't written in ages! Can people please review, my friends will confirm that I am driving both myself and them insane for lack of reviews! It will only take a couple of minutes, but I can't change things that annoy you if you don't tell me what's wrong!  
Also, thanks to those who're still reading and having to put up with my long... leaves of absence, so sorry to all of you!**_

_**FaelwenofLothlorien**_


	12. Memories, dance and not so heartless

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, am poor and have been signed up to a beginners swimming course even though I can swim…**

Chapter 12: Memories, dance and not so heartless  
Ally's POV:

Evening had come quickly, and Zar-Nas had quickly made sure that both Kalina and I had gone to bed upstairs, saying that she too would come up soon enough, the boys were going to sleep in the cellar or something like that… basement I think they called it here.

Telling Kalina I was tired seemed to work, as I heard her breathing come heavier, more time in between each breath, showing that she already was asleep, soon afterwards Zar-Nas too came, also falling asleep within minutes, while I continued to have problems, yes, sure I was tired, but I really wanted to know what had happened. I'd already seen Kalina seem to recognize my clothing and my accent, as I'd recognized her from England, vaguely remembering something in the paper about a 16 year old English girl's disappearance a few weeks before I arrived… but perhaps that was simply a coincidence.

'You don't believe in coincidence's though, you haven't since you were a child' the stupid voice in my head commented, in a weird all knowing way.

'Shut up'

'Ooh… touchy subject, I know though Ally, I saw it all, especially while you were unconscious, I saw everything that's happened, even things that you've forgotten… what happened when you disappeared… or should I say when you were murdered?'

'What?' I questioned the voice's sanity now, honestly, I was or rather am still alive, I think I'd notice if I wasn't!

'Well… don't feel so bad, you're not the only one… it took me a while to figure it out, but after I saw what happened to you… your brother… that reminded me of what happened to me a few days after what happened to you, I remembered, and that's what helped me piece it all together' the voice, which was now developing an American accent said.

'So, what happened to us all Mr. Wise guy?' sarcasm, have I mentioned it's my best friend yet? Or at least one of my many close friends.

'I can let you remember if you want, perhaps then you'll understand why all of you forget… or rather why all of us forget'

'I think I can handle it'

'Alright then' he said, sounding sympathetic for once.

_~Flashback~_

_I was watching everything that had happened shortly before I lost consciousness replay in my mind again, watching it all from my perspective, knowing that something would be different this time, though I felt the same annoyance, anger, the slight dizziness from the tension, the adrenaline from the fight._

_"I said you could borrow it, now leave before I break your nose again" I felt myself sitting back down at my computer, rather lazily I guess, knowing that mum was meaning well after I'd told her I'd like to be a model, gymnast or dancer when I was older, so she was trying to put me on an exercise regime and a relatively loose, yet still somewhat helpful diet._

_I continued playing from the last save point, annoyed as I realised this was the point in the game where Lucien was about to die, none of the cheats could change that… and he always was my favourite NPC…_

_I felt a blow to the back of my head, causing me to feel dizzy, though not enough to actually knock me out._

"_Ally!" my brothers voice echoed through the hall, turning quickly I saw a man behind me, black clothes, and what looked like a black towel covering his face. David's face was a bloody mess, his nose looking broken… that man was going to get it! That was job, just as no one other than David was allowed to tease me. Sure, we seemed to hate each other with a burning passion, and yet he'd still protect me if the situation called for it, as it was know that he was fighting a man armed with a knife, and David simply with his fists._

_Petrified I watched the fight, control of my own body seemingly gone as at moments my brother twitched violently. _

"_Run" he ordered, not bothering to look back to see if I was following his instructions._

_Taking a moment, I managed to grab my bag which I was packing to go to a friend's place later on, placing my sketchbook in it as I knew pencils were already in it, as were most of my clothes. Sprinting, I tried to go around the fight, out of reach of the man wearing that towel thing, which might I say looked rather odd. _

_He lashed out suddenly, a stabbing pain in my back, staying there even as what hit me was removed, the little knife that he was holding. Ignoring it I ran, jumping out of the bathroom window as I had many times in the past when I was grounded, though I never expected it might save my life._

_I ran, straight into a forest, following a route I also used often when I was grounded, to get away from home, a route which I found was the quickest way through the forest. _

_Unless that man was an awfully good tracker, he wouldn't be able to find me if I got out the other side, my brother would hold him up for at least 5 minutes I hoped, which would give me the advantage, I knew my way around, he'd have to stop to make sure he was following my trail properly. The wound in my back wasn't helping, but somehow I knew that it was the adrenaline of the chase that kept me going, a sort of instinct kicked in and for the first time, I felt what self preservation was on about, I felt that it wasn't simply a load of rubbish designed to make us feel better about ourselves if we ever got into any trouble or anything like that._

_I broke out in a small clearing, a half-way mark, I'd stop here, I knew there was a tree house that was quite well concealed, stocked up with food every week by my parents in case my brother and I got into a fight and needed some space._

_Climbing up was painful, but there I was, climbing the tree dropping into the 'nest', and it really was like a large nest, to me at least._

_It was a home away from home._

_Suddenly I saw the ground rushing up to my face after my legs gave out from underneath me. Finding the last amount of strength, I pulled myself onto the small bed, hidden in a closet, barely registering all the blood that now resided in the cubby house._

_My parents weren't at home though, so they'd be safe, that was one good thing. They might come and find me here after they found my brother at home, most likely dead seeing as the way the fight looked as I left._

_A strangled sob escaped my throat, my brother couldn't be dead. I wouldn't ever admit it but I truly needed him. _

_Unaware of how long had passed I couldn't find the energy to move, fighting against something that I didn't know what, do you know how hard it is?_

_All the energy was draining out of my body, and I tried to fight it, both mentally and physically, forcing myself to twitch as I lay there._

_Then I found a blissful darkness, which didn't seem to go away. After a while of trying to wake up I managed to feel things._

_A strange coldness and pain that filled my whole body; eventually opening my eyes to the sight of stone walls and floors of a dungeon I remember from not too long ago..._

_~End Flashback~_

'You're death was in the news a couple of days afterwards, your brother was found immediately still being in the house' the voice said, a new image flashing into my mind, this time the beginning of the evening news that I tried to find all sorts of excuses so that I wouldn't have to watch it.

"We now come to the brutal murders of two young teenagers, David and Ally Valdez, two twins from Adelaide" the person went on, thankfully not giving pictures of any of the details that I'd seen from my memory.

And yes, David and I are actually twins… close at one point in time, but ever since he became friends with more popular kids as I already was, we've had our differences in opinions, surprising as how close we were until about… a year ago actually.

Suddenly something felt missing, a sunken feeling in my stomach. David and I had never been apart for this long, and now I'd possibly lost him.

I'd possibly lost my own twin as a permanent thing.

All the times where instead of a conscience like now I had a link with my brother instead, always being able to feel what he felt and hear what he thought, not having to speak up for myself and not simply being judged on my opinion.

For once, I missed my brother, and I missed him bad; it was like a sort of feeling of homesickness, only that for a person.

"So that's what happened" I whispered aloud, thanking the fact that Kalina seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

'… now you know as well, I have a theory though, it happened to me to, but I simply let it happen, only putting up a mental fight and I landed up in you're head, you put up both, so you have your own mind and your body…'

'So my brother could be in Cyrodiil'

'Or Tamriel' the voice stated helpfully, whilst I thought of a way of finding my brother, if I ended up in the dungeons it meant I was taking the 'heroic' path in the game… David on the other hand wouldn't know about any of this, and I had no clue where to look first as I was trying to avoid Imperial city.

Then I thought about the guild that my brother joined in all the games.

'But he wouldn't in real life would he?'

'Depends on his situation, both of you arrived without money' the voice stated, apparently meaning well. 'Only he also arrived with the memory of defending you, though without clothes, without anything he loved, you had your sketch book, and a great clue to where you were when you can, and immediately found out it wasn't simply your imagination playing games on you'

'Goodnight then…'

'Matt, Matthew Johnstone'

'Alright then Matt, but this defeats your argument of you saying you're me' I said, hoping that that would be the end of your conversation. I really needed some sleep, especially as part of me living here was that I to earn money, though I only have to give up about 10% of what I earn to go towards food for all of us while I live here, brilliant if I earn less than 3 gold now isn't it? Then there's one gold per day that I have to give in for food.

Not to mention I'd still have to try and find my brother, and then deliver the amulet to Weynon Priory before sacrificing myself to try and convince Martin that he's the stupid Emperor's son, all whilst avoiding the Imperial City and hoping that Padfoot doesn't buy himself a map.

No, that was really hoping for too much, I was going to die, that or possibly be found by the thieves guild, and soon!

Eh… the law was still on my side; I hope.

'I'm your conscience though, I know everything' Matt said mysteriously, and I couldn't be bothered to argue!

The next morning came quickly, partially because I woke at dawn, as seemingly everyone who lived in this house did, except Kalina… and nobody bothered to wake her up!

Instead they seemed to avoid her as much as possible, trying their best not to wake her up. Apparently she wasn't a morning person… and nobody wanted to be the one with the job of waking her up, so they decided, who cares if she gets up? She usually works in the afternoons anyway, so she can just sleep that little bit longer.

Myself, I'd come up with a bit of a plan to earn some money. Having learnt ballet and lyrical basically all my life, as well as a small amount of work on hip hop and ball room dancing, I'd use that to my advantage.

So I pulled my bag out, forcing myself out of the warm night gown I was given to sleep in, and then into the freezing leotard, which definitely didn't help my legs. Putting on my white tutu (which can sometimes be embarrassing) and then my ballet shoes; tying my hair up in an extremely tight bun, grabbing my bag and then walking out onto the streets at about 8:30.

I was freezing, but nevertheless I forced myself to do the routine warm ups that always bugged me to no end. Imagining the music to my latest routine I started, making sure to focus on my quadruple pirouettes, different leaps and bends. All the while trying to keep the slowly growing crowd focused, a few of them throwing a bit of money into a small bag I'd had previously stolen for me by Padfoot, thankfully none of the guards noticed like they did in the games.

In fact, I even ended up with some guards giving some money, which I found quite amusing, until I needed a break, feeling like I'd just been in one of those dance workshops which go for hours and hours.

I find them pathetic and pointless at times, I really do!

But now, just considering that it was quite often the guards that stopped people stealing my bag of money, which wasn't a lot but still a bit and they were often the ones that were more… generous in what they gave, I guess I couldn't call them heartless monsters, although some of them really seem as though they are.


	13. Big aspirations, stupid ideas and plans

Chapter 13:

The morning of dance had passed quickly, though some of my muscles were aching, this was the ninth day that I'd gone through this routine, one thing I had learned from the Oblivion game, that I was now seeming to forget; routines can kill you, you become too predictable, easy to track down, easy to murder.

Although I knew this quite well, I couldn't help it, I woke up at dawn, ate and got packed up came out and started dancing. At about noon I'd go somewhere, have lunch paying with my earnings go home, clean up a little and then start dancing again. Afterwards, I'd have dinner, sleep and go through it all again…

BORING!

I had a sudden urge to travel, or explore, though I would need a horse, and I had very little gold, so I had a feeling I'd have to go by foot, unless the others were willing to borrow me a horse, but even so, if I moved around I might find my brother if my reputation as a dancer grew, and return here at least once a month, that's for sure.

But for now, I needed money… and a horse…

Yup, those were the two things I'd need, and within 9 days of dancing for about 8 hours a day, I earned about 86 gold, 77 after I'd given away the amount for food, and buying stuff for the house like books and other 'important' things.

Like horse feed, they had two horses, but yeah… I could barely ask them for one… the answer would probably be no anyway.

I'd travel by foot at the beginning, but I already knew that if I wanted actual gold, I wouldn't be able to take the absolutely 'heroic' path for long, I wouldn't be able to always abide by the law, at least not while I was starting off, and I could barely join the fighters guild as my trainer was in the Waterfront, possibly highly annoyed that I simply up and left after making him think that I agreed to his tagging along.

Soon enough I'd have to face Padfoot, especially if that reputation as a dancer, which would help in finding my brother, did grow. Because let's face it, if my brother hears about it, the beggars will definitely know considering some of them watch me dance, thus being more of a reason to start moving around.

Well… only 433 more pieces of gold until I'd be able to buy myself a horse, though they were the horridly slow ones bred here in Leyawiin… the cheapest ones in all of Cyrodiil!

By now I knew that my options were going to run out soon, though I had a feeling that I'd always be welcome here because of Zar-Nas, may the nine look over that Argonian… I truly believe that she may be the only actually sane person in this house… I mean I've started drawing sketches of the horses, the sunset, the food I eat, the people I live with, different guards and areas of the city, just to do something when I was resting and when I had time to relax.

So, my lunch break had passed again, leaving me to deal with the fact that I had a crowd before I even got there, a couple of guards among the people that were there at that exact moment, so I waved, smiling at the audience as best as I could, slowly starting to dance, contemporary this time, possibly my favourite style, soft and somehow elegant at all times!

My brother could dance too, as well as sing and play instruments, though even if you asked him directly he'd always say he couldn't, that he didn't, that he simply wasn't all too interested in the performing arts.

Though he was.

Dad's favourite you could say, considering his academic and sports achievements far outmatched mine… well, he was a lot more academic, I could rival him in sports though…

If that ever really counted; though as expected it never did.

The cheers of the crowd remained my motivation as I felt myself continuing with slow pirouettes, a few leaps, turns and bends, kicking my leg out softly as I bent my back… well backwards my arms moving at the same time.

"Sing!" someone from the crowd called as I finished what would be my last routine for the day.

"I don't sing…"

"Yes you do, I heard you; you sang me a lullaby" a child said looking up at me, a child of perhaps 5 or 6 years I guess.

"I'm not good at singing though"

Despite my protests the crowd, including the guards seemed to want me to well… take the approach of suck it up princess and sing anyway. So I finally did.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Something that describes your life…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" cries came from throughout the crowd and I couldn't help but spot that the people who I was living with showed up, Kalina with something all too familiar in her hands; a guitar. Smiling I took the guitar without question, before strumming a few cords. Almost immediately I placed the guitar down beside me, they asked for something about my life, and I couldn't do a song to match that with a guitar.

Instead I starts tapping my hands on my thighs, slowly to a soft rhythm before starting to sing the notes from my memory;

"The lights go all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died

And all that's left is to accept that its over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm  
But I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get thorough the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God let's me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am  
At the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This nights been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain"

My head remained low after the end of the song, though during it I heard the clanging sound of gold hitting more gold. Looking up again, I noticed that a couple of the kids were looking at me curiously, though not grinning like they normally did. Women that I would've thought horrid people with no care for others had tears shining in their eyes, some even openly crying.

Me, well, I guess I was crying slightly, thinking of David and Padfoot, both of whom could somehow be pulled into the song, well… so much for singing about simply me and my life!

Then again, I always managed to somehow pull other people into the messes I created.

I nodded at the audience that had formed, I wouldn't bother trying to explain the song. Instead, I simply walked away again. Walking straight to the place I was calling home; for the moment anyway.

Tomorrow would be another day though, and the likely-hood was in favour that the people of Leyawiin will have forgotten about it by tomorrow though. Life would go on as usual, life in a small city. Perhaps gossip would arise, but there'd be no more than that. A worst case scenario would at most force me to leave Leyawiin for a while.

And it wasn't as if I cared all too much about it!

For once, I'd broken my routine, refusing to actually eat breakfast, instead grabbing some food for myself before going outside, sitting myself down on the ground. Instead of immediately dancing in the same area, I watched as people moved to where I normally was, before they shook their heads and walked off.

Silently, I sat and watched as they came and went, not sparing a second glance as I sat there. No wonder that the beggars quite literally had to go up and beg people for money; no one here really seemed to care that they needed money, though I couldn't exactly give them anything.

I did have one plan though; I didn't have enough money for a horse, but there was a quick cheat that I'd learnt pretty soon, especially since I could never really be bothered to spend my gold in the game on a horse, instead saving up for a house or something like that instead. But firstly, I'd need to pay a visit to the Inn of Ill Omen.

And no, my plan wasn't to join the Dark Brotherhood, though I'd be able to find out whether or not someone had killed Rufio yet… well, I could test out whether or not my acting skills are believable!

So that's when I though back, it'd take me approx. 4 hours one way, not including encounters with bandits and what not. And then, I'd be praying for the best once I got there, otherwise my life could be cut short… again…


	14. Lies, truths and somewhere inbetween!

Chapter 14: Lies, truths, and somewhere inbetween!  
Ally's POV:

After my wonderfully encouraging thoughts of yesterday, I continued with my routine of dancing, it was too late to start travelling by the time I'd come up with a plan, and worrying Zar-Nas wasn't at the top of my list of priorities, considering that it wouldn't be surprising to be put into the entire over the top, very long speech in the 'mummy voice', something she possessed that would make some of the most cold-hearted assassins feel a bit guilty of their previous actions… and that at very least!

Yes, she was also one of the people I was living with that was easiest to get along with, after her it was probably Kalina, as she was usually quite open… you just didn't want to be the one with the task of waking her up… no, you really didn't!

Vij-qu was also rather easy to get along with, once you got through his entire shy personality. After you got passed that, he was incredibly easy to talk to. Though, one thing was for certain, he wasn't too serious…

Riden on the other hand was the one person living here that did seem quite hard to talk to, no offence to him. From what I can guess he's around mid-twenties, and let's just say… if I thought that Padfoot had shown no emotion, and hadn't spoken at all… that's a bit of an overstatement with Riden around…

"Good morning!" I called happily, swinging myself down the stairs, and I swear, I wasn't high, nor was I drunk!

Heck, first I'll have to find a skoomer dealer… which might not actually be such a bad idea… no, wrong thought line.

Though perhaps getting involved in illicit activities wouldn't be too bad…

The only true question would be how would I get the skoomer passed everyone in the house, or evade the guards while under the influence of skoomer in the first place!

Yup… first I'd have to come up with another plan, though at the moment that could definitely wait. For now, I'd have to go by hunch and tell Zar-Nas that I had to go on a trip… I'd have all of breakfast to make up an excuse for that though! Sitting at the table I started eating in silence, too used to being ignored if I seemed too hyperactive, Kalina was still missing though… my best bet would be that she was still in bed…

And I sure as hell wasn't prepared to go up there and wake her! Someone else can do it today, I did yesterday and I have the scratches to prove it! No one moved to wake her, though I heard Zar-Nas sigh slightly.

"We'll let her sleep today; she doesn't have to go to work anyway…" Zar-Nas said, rolling her eyes at the grin that came over both my and Vij-qu's faces. It was usually left to us, and without Zar-Nas it was always scissors, paper, rock… and let's leave it at I fail at scissors, paper, rock…

Yup, I'm never going to recover from waking her up… the pain, the screaming, the torture and the running for your life and having guards laugh rather than help you until she actually does pull a dagger out… but her fingernails are sharp so she doesn't have to be too unsubtle about it! Life is unfair… that's my verdict on it all!

"Well… um… Zar-Nas?" I started unsurely, her head swivelled around to me so quickly I was almost afraid she'd snap her neck, but fortunately she didn't!

"Yes Ally?"

"Well… I was wondering if I could go up to Bravil? I've gotten an offer on a horse up there and I was thinking that it was perhaps a good investment, besides it would be an entirely new audience, perhaps some more people who'd be willing to spare a few coins… I can't rely on the people here for too long!"

"Well" her pause almost made me lose the serious look on my face, almost gulp with worry that she'd realised. I guessed that meant that I wasn't showing too many signs of lying… unless she could hear my heartbeat… my skin probably hadn't gone paler then… not that it could really!

I'd never really gotten a tan… I remain pale… extremely pale… I swear, although the roots were already starting to show, once they completely grew out, I'd be able to pass for an albino… well if I didn't have blue eyes… truly all I'd need is to become a vampire and then I actually would pass for an albino! Wait… unless blue eyes count for an albino…

Do they?

Am I an albino?

"Zar-Nas, I don't think she'll have many problems… a couple of suitors perhaps…" I glared at Vij-qu, only to see him waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Zar-Nas, on the bright side I had one more argument now.

"I think it'll be good for me to get out, meet others… unlike this lot" Vij-qu shot me a mock offended look, his hand flying to the chest as he mouthed what I guessed was 'I'm wounded' which I ignored, seeing Zar-Nas almost smiling. Almost laughing at it in fact!

"Alright" she said grudgingly, and I swear, someday soon I'll probably start calling her mum, especially with that look! That would at least provide some amusement, calling her mum around others, or with people unaware of different parts of what took place. Yes, that would be amusing; I certainly would hang around for the explanation where they'd suddenly claim they knew it, or be too embarrassed to say anything else on the matter. Perfect way to set up an awkward moment… now to find a time to use it!

"Thanks" I said, basically springing out of my seat. "I'll need to pack up everything, it's going to take a while for me to get anywhere without a horse!"

It wasn't hard for me to see the raised eyebrows of everyone that was awake, especially my dearest Riden; please notice the sarcasm! Well… maybe it's slightly blown out of proportion but still… oh well?

Truth is we're getting along slightly better… or rather I just avoid him half the time. And yes, on chat this would be an *insert smiley here* moment! Sure, I found him kinda creepy (especially at the beginning and for the record I never thought the following and if you mention anything to him I will personally hang you from the roof by your entrails!) but he was a really cool guy and pretty nice on top of that (ignoring his usually cold hearted personality of course)… and dare I say it? Although he looks absolutely plain and unmemorable, somehow that look works for him and actually makes him rather handsome.

But I'd die before telling anyone that I thought that!

No seriously, if anyone mentions anything like that I'll throw up and then throw myself into the fireplace or fling myself off a cliff first!

Running up the stairs, skipping a step as I went I grabbed my already packed bag… then again I'd never unpacked really so that could be why put still!

Oh and by the by, I was absolutely refusing to buy any clothes here ever! Unless I miraculously save what's his name… Martin! That's it, unless I save Martin Septim, crown him the emperor and fall in love like in one of those pathetic fairytales which never happen in real life and become the empress of Cyrodiil, only then would I wear proper clothes… and only 1 day a year! That's my limit; go throw yourself down a well if you think otherwise!

Until then I'd buy fabric, or get clothes and take them apart to make my own, I'd never be caught dead in any of these clothes… except maybe armour which I may eventually be forced to buy as I'm not going to survive due to my super awesome fighting skills!

'Or lack thereof' Matt said.

'It was sarcasm Matt!'

'Well I never understood the point or sense of sarcasm… you do know that they call it the lowest form of wit don't you'

'They obviously haven't met me before now have they?'

'That would just prove their point'

'As soon as we're out of this mess and have a bit more money I'm going to find a way to get rid of you and I don't care if it means banishing you or killing someone to give you your own body I'm getting rid of you one way or another!' my mind hissed at him as I tip toed to the steps before running down them carelessly. Perhaps Kalina would kill someone here in my absence if that woke her from her beauty sleep.

Then again I wasn't too sure.

"Zar-Nas, thanks heaps, I'll be back in by tomorrow, at most sometime next week" I said as I burst out of the door.

Bolting I ran across the courtyard and out of Leyawiin before slowing to a slight jog. What was my current plan? I really didn't have one to be honest but even with my weapons, obviously the ones out of the dungeon passage thingy which makes no sense, is illogical and really, really doesn't belong there… and especially the well is out of place! But anyway before I get sidetracked…

With my current weapons I was beginning to doubt my first plan of going up to the Inn of Ill Omen as a while east of there was that random place with the unicorn, so basically I'd be torn to pieces by the minotaur, or the unicorn would attack me… so that really wouldn't work… well… there goes all the plan I had!

Plan B which I'm making up on the spot, Matt's advice, David always joined the Dark Brotherhood when he played, so I'd continue up to the Inn of Ill Omen and then see if Rufio was dead or alive, simple right?

Well here's hoping to the fact it is!

Shifting the weight of my bag I continued in my jog, all the exercise here was really doing wonders for my fitness! Then again… a screaming bandit wielding and axe that's charging at you also seems to work wonders when it comes to running for hours!

Trust me, I have experience!

A lot of experience…

Too much experience actually… anyone willing to trade places with me for once I mean honestly, being chased by bandits is way under rated, so why should I get all the luck this time?

Glancing over my shoulder I saw he was gaining on me as I slowed down, I couldn't keep running like this forever, if I stopped somewhere he'd anyway come after me in there, the guards couldn't help now. Naturally, I did the first thing that came to mind, which may've been the stupidest thing anyone could've done.

I skidded to a halt, turning to watch him charge at me. His charge pace slowed slightly, just enough to be noticeably different. Readying his axe he held it above his shoulder, as he swung I ducked underneath running behind a tree which I crouched behind.

I'd protected myself when Baurus hid behind me when that zombie attacked, but what had I done? Suddenly I wished that I'd actually bothered to learn to use magic as well as a really basic aim with bow and arrow. Weaving between a few trees I hid behind another one, were I couldn't be seen as well as before thanks to the thicker trunk. It was now or never. I pulled my bow off my back, reaching for an arrow at the same time. Pulling it back I focused on the bandit's angry form, searching the first line of trees. Shoot, sling it back over my back and run was my current plan, especially with an aim like mine. If it hit him, it would possibly delay him though. Which is what I was hoping for, after all would that really be too much to ask for?

Probably yes… but oh well…

Releasing the arrow I slung the bow back over my shoulder, hearing the cry to rage as he turned to find me, pressing myself up so the tree I didn't dare to breathe till he walked passed my tree as I carefully trod around it, sprinting again in the direction of the Inn of Ill Omen. Glancing behind me he was there, running unfortunately without a limp but instead quicker than before in his anger about injury, suddenly I was airborne. His laughter echoed through the trees as pain filled me as I landed on the ground, rolling due to momentum until I crashed into a tree.

I wanted to cry out in pain but that was probably what he wanted so I stayed silent, glaring at him as he laughed, licking his lips in glee and anticipation. The anticipation of what he was going to do, the anticipation of the kill filled him. I didn't much like that idea; in fact I really dislike that idea!

_~Flashback~_

_"KILL IT, JUST KILL IT, IT'S EVIL!" I screamed at Baurus, alas, he didn't head my advice… instead he ran and hid behind me! Me of all people! I couldn't fight if my life depended on it… wait… my life does depend on it! It raised its hand to attack me so I instinctively raised my hands to shield my face._

_Suddenly I heard a small zoom noise and then a noise of something being hit by… well, something. I also felt my hands suddenly heat up before cooling down a bit. I opened my eyes to see the mutilated corpse on fire!_

_~End Flashback~_

My eyes widened in shock, I'd probably have to thank Matt even if he didn't cause that to happen, because he'd claim he did, but for now I'd realised that was what I'd been looking for, rather desperately actually. He swung his axe fancily around him body, trying to scare me. I just had to play right into his hands now. I closed my eyes, imagining the axe hitting me, hearing the swings as it moved quickly through the air. My pulse was accelerating; lifting my hands defensively in his direction I bit my lip. If this didn't work I'd be a random mutilated corpse that no one cared about, literally walked over without second thought.

My hand tingled, going to that same heat as it had once before, before the temperature returned relatively normal making me feel drained. I heard a startled yelp, before a slight scream, smelling the burning flesh. Forcing myself to look the other way I ran before someone like a guard came and look me away. He was dead, truly and utterly dead, his yelp, his distressed scream echoing in my ears.

By the time I reached the Inn I found myself almost in tears, that's how I'd play this card. I stumbled in, collapsing in a heap of tears almost immediately, both of weariness and relief as well as what just happened. But the inn keeper didn't have to know that now did he?

"M-m-m-my father's s-s-su-supposed to be here" I said, inserting a gulp for good measure as I wiped the tears from my face. "My m-mum and I had an… an argument and I couldn't take any more of it, is he here?" I asked innocently enough, my rugged appearance and all the tears probably worked because his eyes softened immediately, he was probably sure I wanted a free room when I came in like this… which wouldn't hurt but I wouldn't bother.

"Who is he?" who is he I wonder? I mean honestly there was only one person that stayed at the inn at this current time wasn't there? Not like there were any other rooms taken! I forced myself to sniffle pathetically, trying not to burst out laughing. Drama classes were a true blessing!

"R…" I trailed off, bursting into a group of sobs which I used to force more tears to come. " R-r-rufio… I have to see if he's alright… we come from Skyrim and I came as quick as I could…" I inserted another sniffle for good measure. "She threatened to send an assassin… go to the dark brotherhood for help to get rid of him… m-m-my daddy" I forced another group of sobs to escape, though I knew well that that was a lie, he was a lying, deceiving scoundrel that deserved death for the rape that resulted in death of that poor woman!

"Oh" he looked at me with pitying and concerned eyes. "His rooms in the basement… the furthest door on the left" I nodded feebly, forcing myself to run to the hatchet, my hands trembling wildly as I undid it, climbing down. I stopped with the guise, acting normally though I had the feeling someone was watching, of course it was probably just me being stupid.

I walked into his room, seeing the white sheets filled with blood, Rufio still looking as though he was in a deep sleep. Screaming as loud as I could I forced myself back into the guise of the worried daughter, trembling as I fell backwards at the wall hearing footsteps approach.

My whole body shook, trembling but not because of his death.

'See what I meant?' Matt asked.

"No… it can't be… he wouldn't… it can't be… not him" I said aloud, both for Matt to hear and for the Innkeeper to keep up my act and what not. It worked for both quite well actually. I found myself picked up, carried across and upstairs to the top story, laid in a bed I shivered. Fear coursed through my body for my brother.

He wouldn't do something like this would he?

Blackness overcame me suddenly, the screams of distress and the yelp of the bandit that I killed mixed with the scream of my own; and the paranoia of being watched.

Next stop Imperial city; the waterfront.

**A/N Huge thanks to all reviewers and readers, and a special call out to XXDarkXSisterXX and Lostlovemanami who both read and reviewed all chapters recently… (author is actually surprised she still has readers with the amount of time it takes her to update) so thanks heaps for your continued support, it's much appreciated!**

**All best wishes to you all**

**FaelwenofLothlorien  
(who is currently and overly happy and gloating authoress) **


	15. Worst Nightmares come True

Chapter 15: My Nightmare comes True  
Ally's POV:

I woke before dawn, leaving without a word trying my best to ignore the pitying look that the inn keeper was giving me. One thing I hated was pity. Pity was for the weak; I wasn't weak. I wouldn't allow myself to be weak; I never did and really wasn't even contemplating starting around about now. It was a no, no a very bit no, no at that!

Walking I murmured allowed about my brother, and how I didn't believe he had it in him to actually do something to that extreme. Still, the Dark Brother Hood quest line thing had started, and I was nervous as to how far it had gone. If Baelin had been killed then there'd be a newspaper about it somewhere. So current plan was simple; look for one of the couriers and the pirate ship.

Walking slowly I allowed myself to take my time, loosing track of it as I walked a faint rumbling in my stomach. Perhaps skipping breakfast was a bad idea… people passed on horses often enough… in fact there were heaps of them, something big seemed to happen but oh well. Forcing my legs to not completely stop or slow down any more I kept walked, trailing my hand across the closest bark of the trees at the path.

No bandits… that was abnormal. With the amount of people that were travelling there would have to be enough bandits to get a good amount of money, and I doubted that the people ran off the tracks to avoid bandits like I tended to whilst playing the game. One wrong turn and you'd be lost in the forest, and here – unlike on Earth – there won't be anyone trying to find you unless you've got close friends or family that actually care that much. Sure, I might have a so called home and a so called "family" but they didn't know me. They wouldn't come after me if anything happened. I was on my own, until I found David I'd be on my own.

But even then there wasn't the promise of safety.

There never would be.

Hugging myself I tried to absorb the warmth of my cloak. Early mornings were cold; though it was surprising I woke myself up this early. I'd always hated waking early. There was something about it. Something that simply taunted me because I always seemed tired, working so slowly and often left me hungry before breakfast time.

But here I was, walking around on an empty stomach, hoping to spend the gold I'd earned on some food, though this time I'd probably have to pay for a place to stay. If I managed to stay without attracting the attention of too many people; though with beggars everywhere, I wouldn't be able to stay hidden for too long; I knew what I had to do though.

'_After this' _I thought to myself, I swore to myself. _'After this you'll see Padfoot again, after this you'll be able to explain everything. And then, hopefully he'll forgive you'_

The looming figure of Imperial City was in front of me, the beginning of dawn giving it a tinge of darkness that made it look even more impressive, even more imposing than it should have. Even with my thoughts.

'Get over it you wuss' Matt commented bluntly.

"Oh get lost"

'What did I tell you about talking to yourself?'

"Yes, I remember but its dawn for crying out loud! Who's going to hear me?"

'Lots of people who walk around at dawn, such as those in the thieves' guild, the dark brotherhood and most likely bandits around the area'

I sighed, he was a true annoyance. Why did he have to be stuck in my head again?

Still I followed his advice, continuing to walk towards the city because otherwise I would've tried to strangle myself to get rid of him. If I'm dead, he can't exist. It's simple logic really! Although I must say I'm not exactly a really big fan of that… well rather failed and masochistic plan especially as it would fail considering as soon as I fell unconscious my grip would loosen and I'd eventually wake up again!

Ducking in through the gates, with nothing more than a nod to the two guards, I tried to stay relatively close to the alley ways to give me something to duck into in case Armand, Meredith or Padfoot were around. Hell, if I saw a beggar I'd probably duck into and alley and hide for the next 10 minutes!

I reached waterfront without… well too many problems. There was only one way that I'd be able to get to that ship without being seen though. I began walking towards the bridge, just before I saw a beggar running only a few metres ahead… he'd definitely seen me.

Sprinting after him I grabbed him by his collar by the time we were in the middle of the bridge.

"20 gold and I'm not here" I whispered furiously in his ear. The look on his face was commendable. He had an allegiance towards the thieves guild, and yet here I was bargaining with him so that he wouldn't tell what he'd already been pain to do. I saw the slight nod on his face. "Good"

I loosened grip on him and reached for my bag of gold, accidently taking my eyes off of him for about 10 seconds too much, he was already at the arch and that meant a few metres away from Padfoot's house.

Without a second though I dove straight into the water, staying under the surface of the water as I held my breath, swimming in the direction of the pirate ship, but I knew it was too far away from me. Thankfully, when we were little David taught me one extremely good thing, I surfaced quickly, much like a dolphin would as I took a large breath of air, before I let myself dive again, touching the pirate ship before I dared to resurface!

Holding onto a panel of wood I kept myself up, fighting the urge to let go as my body started going numb. Everything hurt, a stabbing pain all through me as the coolness of the water, as well as that of the breeze cut through me. Over the bridge like thing that to waterfront I saw the beggar; as well as Padfoot looking around, the beggar pointing towards the gate whilst Padfoot was still skimming the area.

Swimming around to the over side of the ship I tightened my grip on the wooden panels, feeling my fingers slip slightly anyway. My lungs were burning. The air was too cold and I was sure I'd swallowed at least 2 mouthfuls of this sickly salty water, which only made me feel like I was going to throw up!

I peeked around the hull of the ship, seeing them go through the large gate that separated them from the rest of Imperial city, the more protected part anyway. With teeth chattering and completely numb arms I moved to swim towards the shoreline dragging myself onto the sandy hills with true hopes that there weren't any mud crabs nearby.

Shivering horribly I dragged myself up to the stones, the breeze cutting straight into my skin, my soaked clothes absolutely no protection against it. My teeth chattered so loudly I was afraid I was going to break them, or at least chip them, as they ground against each other with such force the noise seemed unbearably loud, and the feeling was getting my jaw slightly numb by this point as well!

Curling myself up I just tried to keep myself warm, truly that was the only goal that I found as I leaned against the wall, trying to use it to pull myself up. I managed with a small smile, still clutching to the stones. Taking a small step forward I tried to balance myself.

Pain engulfed my entire side again. I felt like crying to be honest. To lie there on the ground, probably die of some illness and cry. Thankfully the breeze was starting to get everything to go numb, meaning that all the pain that was there couldn't be felt. Pushing myself up again, no matter how forced it was I almost screamed as I looked onto the deck of the ship.

The now available sunlight showed a thick red layer covering most things on the deck, two limp bodies strewn on odd angles, thankfully facing downwards.

The dark brotherhood quest had officially been started.


End file.
